


Möglichkeiten

by VampiresBride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Dementors, F/M, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, Lucius can leave Azkaban, Patronus, bad memorys, light Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiresBride/pseuds/VampiresBride
Summary: Hermione Granger hat ihren Abschluss in Psychologie gemacht und arbeitet inzwischen als Psychotherapeutin in der magischen Welt - ein Beruf, der nicht wirklich angesehen ist. Als sie dann jedoch einen speziellen Patienten behandeln soll, wird sie doch ein wenig unsicher, ob das tatsächlich der richtige Beruf für sie ist. Doch sie wird es durchziehen und versuchen zu helfen.





	Möglichkeiten

Ihr war sehr unwohl zumute, als sie sich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt einfand. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kostüm, der Rock endete kurz über ihrem Knie und irgendwie fühlte sie sich darin nicht wohl, obwohl sie diese Kostüme eigentlich sonst sehr gern trug. Nur vielleicht hätte sie sich heute doch lieber für etwas anderes entscheiden sollen, etwas mit mehr Stoff. Über dem Rock trug sie eine weiße Bluse und einen Blazer. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fallen würden. Trotz allem fühlte sie sich einfach unwohl.

„Miss Granger?“

Sie blickte auf und sah sich einem ihr noch unbekannten Mann gegenüber. Doch damit hatte sie schon gerechnet, sie war von ihrem Chef darauf vorbereitet worden, dass sie jemand Unbekanntes abholen würde. Der Mann wirkte untersetzt, war aber fast so groß wie sie. Ihm fehlten schon fast alle Haare, trotz allem war er gepflegt. Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand. Sein Händedruck war fest und warm, was sie erleichterte. Sie mochte keine schweißigen Hände, wie beispielsweise Harry sie oft hatte.

„Mein Name ist Julius Fenlock. Ich bin ihr Personenschützer für diesen Tag. Mein Patronus wird sie den gesamten Tag begleiten, sowie ich auch!“

Hermione nickte schließlich. Sie war ziemlich froh darüber, denn so musste sie sich nicht allein auf den Weg machen und konnte ihre gesamten Fähigkeiten auf die ihr bevorstehenden Aufgaben richten und musste sich nicht auch noch um einen Patronus kümmern. Noch einmal strich sie ihren Rock glatt, denn immer noch war ihr nicht wohl bei allem. Aber sie hatte zugesagt, also würde sie es auch durchziehen. Sie hatte noch nie gekniffen, damals im Krieg nicht und auch jetzt nicht, obwohl sie sich eigentlich etwas Besseres vorstellen könnte, mit ihrer Zeit umzugehen.

„Mione, Mione warte!“

Gerade als sie zusammen mit Julius Fenlock zusammengehen wollte, kamen Harry und Ron auf sie zu. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie einen Auftrag hätte, umso mehr freute sie sich, dass sie die beiden noch einmal sehen konnte. Die beiden nahmen sie in den Arm und inzwischen ertrug sie das auch von Ron wieder.

Sie waren nicht einmal zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen und ihre Trennung war nicht sonderlich schön gewesen. Wochenlang hatten sie einander nicht in die Augen sehen können und auch danach war es ziemlich schwer gewesen. Inzwischen hatte sich ihr Verhältnis wieder gebessert, besonders da Ron seit etwa einem Jahr, mit Hannah Abbot zusammen war und sie inzwischen wohl auch sehr liebte. Hermione freute sich für ihn.

„Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Na wir wollten dich vor deinem schweren Auftrag noch einmal sehen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?“, fragte Harry schließlich besorgt, doch Hermione lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich selbst nicht sonderlich wohl dabei fühlte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich will das machen, ich will diesen Menschen helfen!“

„Aber sie haben uns doch auch nie geholfen!“, warf Ron ein und Hermione seufzte.

„Ohne Narcissa Malfoy würde Harry nicht mehr neben dir stehen, Ron. Und nach langen Gesprächen mit ihr, muss ich mit ihrem Mann sprechen. Also werde ich das tun. Wir schulden ihr etwas!“

„Finde ich nicht!“

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn sie wusste, dass sie mit Ron niemals auf einen grünen Zweig kommen würde. Deswegen ließ sie es lieber gleichbleiben, sondern nahm ihn einfach nur noch einmal fest in den Arm. Sie wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen um sie machte, doch das brauchte sie nicht mehr. Sie war erwachsen und konnte durchaus ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Er roch vertraut und es war irgendwie schön wieder dieses Vertrauen zu spüren.

Auch Harry nahm sie noch mal in den Arm und hielt sie einen Moment fest. Das hier war das, was sie kannte und sie hatte auch ein bisschen Angst diese Vertrautheit zu verlassen. Aber sie hatte diesen Entschluss schon am ersten Tag ihres Studiums gefasst und sie würde diesen Weg zu Ende gehen. Auch wenn sie Angst davor haben mochte.

Mit schwerem Herzen trennte sie sich von ihren Freunden und kehrte zu Mister Fenlock zurück, der geduldig auf sie gewartet hatte. In seinem Gesicht fand sie kein bisschen Abneigung oder Zeitdruck. Er schien immer noch so entspannt, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte und das gab ihr auch ein bisschen Gelassenheit. Dann würde er vielleicht auch nicht solchen Druck machen, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, sondern sie ihren Job machen lassen.

„Gehen wir, Miss Granger!“

Sie nickte und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Dann spürte sie den vertrauten Zug des Apparierens und dann standen sie gemeinsam vor der düsteren Burg mitten im atlantischen Ozean. Hermione schauderte augenblicklich, denn sie spürte die Anwesenheit der Dementoren. Doch ehe sie sich ihr nähern konnten, hatte ihr Begleiter schon seinen Patronus beschworen und ihn vorgeschickt. Sie war beeindruckt von diesem Zauber, denn auch wenn sie ebenfalls einen Patronus mit Gestalt hatte, war seiner doch unglaublich detailreich. Sie meinte die einzelnen Federn des Vogels zählen zu können, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war. Es ähnelte einem Papageien, doch konnte es nicht beschwören.

Er schwebte über ihre Köpfe und dann ihnen voraus. Die Dementoren machten sich gleich begierig an ihn heran, doch sie ließen die beiden Besucher in Ruhe. Hermione wusste, dass es hier sonst keine weiteren Wächter gab, was sie doch ein bisschen unruhig stimmte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und betrat dann endlich das Gefängnis.

Wirkte das Gebäude von außen schon düstert, so war es im Inneren noch schlimmer. Es roch irgendwie abgestanden und muffig. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dass sie das hier durchziehen würde, also würde sie sich von ein bisschen schlechtem Geruch nicht abhalten lassen. Sie straffte die Schultern und folgte dem Mann durch den ersten leeren Gang. Trotzdem sie durch einen Patronus geschützt waren, fühlte sich hier alles kalt und finster an. Das war kein Ort, an dem man bleiben konnte oder sollte.

Der Weg zu den Zellen stellte sich als komplizierter heraus, als sie angenommen hatte. Unten in den Zellen mussten die Kleinkriminellen sitzen, sie hatte sogar Mundungus Fletcher in einer der Zellen sitzen sehen. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie am Rande mitbekommen, dass er wegen Einbruch und Diebstahl verurteilt worden war. Er hatte schon einmal zwei Jahre absitzen müssen, kurz nach dem Krieg und jetzt schon wieder. Na, sie hätte sich denken können, dass er nicht lange auf freiem Fuß bleiben würde.

Dann stiegen sie die Treppen nach oben und je weiter sie kamen, desto kälter schien es zu werden. Wie auch schon früher hatte sie versucht Bücher zu lesen, um sich vorzubereiten, doch über Askaban hatte sie noch weniger gefunden, als über Hogwarts. Eigentlich war sie nur immer wieder auf wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen über Dementoren gestoßen und mit denen hatte sie schon genügend reale Begegnungen. Sie musste nicht mehr darüber lesen.

„Wir müssen noch zwei Treppen nach oben. Dort wurden die Todesser untergebracht. Dort sind sie am wenigstens geschützt vor den Todessern. Die Gefangenen weitern unten sind durch die dicken Mauern noch besser geschützt!“, erklärte Julius ihr und sie nickte.

„Kann der Patronus auch ihn beschützen, zumindest für die Dauer unseres Aufenthalts?“, fragte sie dann. Es wäre nicht sonderlich hilfreich, wenn er ständig von den Dementoren angegriffen wurde. Dann konnte sie ihm nicht helfen.

„Für die Dauer des Aufenthalts, ja!“

„Danke schön!“

Sie stiegen noch die letzten beiden Treppen nach oben und wenn das überhaupt möglich war, wurde es noch kälter. Hermione wünschte sich nun doch, sie hätte andere Kleidung angezogen, ein bisschen wärmer. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr ändern, außer einen Wärmezauber über sich zu werfen. Augenblicklich wurde ihr ein bisschen wärmer, auch wenn die Kälte gar nicht mal so sehr von außen zu kommen scheint, sondern mehr noch in sie hineinzugehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie endlich oben waren und sah sich um.

Sie hatte sich diesen Trakt immer anders vorgestellt, mit Gittertüren und dem Stöhnen der Gefangenen, doch es war still. Man hörte nur den Wind von draußen und das Meer, das gegen die Felsen schlug. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wäre ihr das Stöhnen lieber gewesen, dann hätte sich zumindest sicher sein können, dass hier tatsächlich noch andere Menschen waren. Doch so kam sie sich ziemlich einsam vor, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht allein war.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Das hier ist die Zelle.“

Julius Fenlock öffnete die Tür mit einem kleinen, aber alten Schlüssel. Hermione schluckte, wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich bereit dafür war. In ihrem Studium hatte sie gelernt, wie sie mit schwer traumatisierten Menschen umgehen musste, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie wirklich hinter dieser Tür erwartete. Sie war tatsächlich auf das schlimmste gefasst, doch nichts hätte sie auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können.

Er sah nicht wirklich älter aus, seine Haut war immer noch rein, wie man es hier drinnen wirklich überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte. Dafür waren seine Haare lang und ungepflegt, ebenso wie sein Bart. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen und obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, schockierte sie der Anblick. Sie schluckte schwer und nährte sich dann der Gestalt auf der schmalen Pritsche. Erst als sie ihm näher kam, erkannte sie auch, dass er sich auch sonst verändert hatte. Er war schmal geworden, man sah seine Knochen unter der blassen Haut, besonders sein Schlüsselbein stach stark hervor, was definitiv zeigte, dass er zu wenig Nahrung bekam. Noch einmal schluckte sie, denn das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Mister Malfoy?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und kniete sich hin, sodass sie mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe war.

Als er mit einem Mal die Augen öffnete, wäre sie beinahe zurückgestolpert, doch sie riss sich zusammen und blieb in ihrer hockenden Position, bis er sich aufgesetzt hatte und sie sich wieder hinstellen konnte. Ihre Beine schmerzten von der Position, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Mister Malfoy, erkennen Sie mich?“, fragte sie ihn leise.

„Ja, was wollen sie?“

Seine Stimme war rau, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt – _oder aber vom langen Schreien_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite und nickte.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen!“, stellte sie klar, doch sein Blick blieb stechend. Noch immer erinnerte sich an seinen Prozess und wie er damals aufgetreten war. Sie hatte für ihn und seine Familie ausgesagt, hatte es zumindest versucht. Doch das Zauberergamot hatte entschieden, dass er schuldig war. Sie war sich jedoch nie ganz einig darüber gewesen, ob er tatsächlich schuldig war oder nur seine Familie hatte schützen wollen.

„Worüber?“

Sie hätte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er sie beleidigen würde, dass finstere Worte über seine Lippen kommen würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er schaute sie zwar weiterhin missmutig an, doch das konnte auch von all dem hier kommen.

„Ich habe mich lange mit Ihrer Frau unterhalten und sie hat mich gebeten hierher zu kommen, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sie selbst kann nicht hierher kommen, das Ministerium verbietet es ihr. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Wie soll es hier einem schon gehen? Lassen Sie mich mit Narcissa in Ruhe!“, fauchte er und Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen. Das war nicht gegen sie gerichtet, doch sie verstand die Wut des ehemaligen stolzen Mannes nicht. Vielleicht hatte er seine Frau nie geliebt, doch während des Krieges haben die beiden zusammengehalten und standen eng zusammen. Gut, aber wenn sie mit der netten Art nicht weiter kommen würde, dann würde sie es direkt versuchen.

„Was sehen Sie, wenn die Dementoren kommen?“, fragte sie einfach und der blonde Mann starrte sie erschrocken an. Damit hätte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“

„Weil das mein Beruf ist!“, erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie hatte ihre innere Ruhe wiedergefunden, hatte wieder zu sich selbst gefunden und auch wenn es in ihrem Bauch immer noch ein wenig rumorte, fühlte sie sich, wie sonst auch in solchen Situationen.

„Ihr Beruf? Sie sind nicht in die Politik gegangen, Miss Granger – oder ist es inzwischen Mrs. Weasley?“

Er erinnerte sich erstaunlich gut daran, dafür dass die meisten Menschen hier wahnsinnig wurden, wenn sie längere Zeit den Angriffen der Dementoren ausgesetzt waren. Sie seufzte leise, sie kannte das schon. Die wenigstens Menschen wollten etwas von sich Preis geben, wenn auch der andere nichts preisgab. Nur war das in ihrem Beruf meistens nicht sonderlich gut. In diesem Moment aber musste sie ihre Grundsätze über Bord werfen. Sie kam hier nicht weiter.

„Nein, ich bin Single. Ich habe mich von Ron getrennt, also ist es immer noch Miss Granger“, erwiderte sie hart. „Was sehen Sie nun, wenn die Dementoren angreifen?“

Lucius Malfoy war müde – eigentlich war er ständig müde. Er fühlte sich so schwach, wie ein kleines Kind und er wusste, dass sich das nicht mehr ändern würde, solange er noch hier festsaß. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Jahre inzwischen vergangen waren, oder ob es überhaupt Jahre waren. Vielleicht waren es auch erst Stunden oder nur Minuten. Hier drinnen verloren man augenblicklich jedes Zeitgefühl. Er hörte eigentlich nur den Wind und die Brandung. Es gab Augenblicke, da war selbst das ruhig und dann gab es Momente, wo der Sturm so sehr heulte, dass er dachte die Insel würde gleich in der Nordsee versinken.

Zu Beginn hatte er noch versucht sich immer mal wieder zu bewegen, war aufgestanden und durch seine Zelle getigert. Es waren vier Schritte von der einen zur anderen Wand. Doch irgendwann hatte er selbst das aufgegeben, denn er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gefunden. Immer wieder hatte er sich vertröstet, er würde gleich aufstehen und sich bewegen, doch er fand einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dafür.

Seitdem lag er einfach nur noch herum und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff eines Dementors. Sie ließen meist nicht lange auf sich warten. Auch hier hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wenn er ehrlich war. Manchmal schienen sie bei ihm regelrecht Schlange zu stehen und zu warten, dass sie ihm seine Erinnerung nehmen konnten. Und manchmal hatte er dann plötzlich seine Ruhe, um sich wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in Askaban einsaß, doch dieses Mal war es ungleich schlimmer. Nicht nur, dass er inzwischen so viel schreckliches gesehen und selbst getan hatte, er hatte auch mehr glückliche Erinnerungen, die sie ihm nehmen konnten.

Nicht ein einziges Mal hörte er etwas von den anderen, er sah auch sonst keine Menschen, die gab es hier nicht. Das Essen erschien einmal am Tag. Es gab eigentlich jeden Tag das gleiche – einen undefinierbaren Eintopf, der sättigte und verhinderte, dass die Gefangenen kläglich verhungerten. Auch der Pott in seinem Zimmer leerte sich magisch, sobald er sich darauf erleichtert hatte. Es waren keine unmenschlichen Bedingungen, nur die Dementoren waren der Grund, warum dieses Gefängnis als das schrecklichste der Welt galt.

Er fragte sich immer wieder, was aus den anderen geworden war, besonders aus seinem Sohn. Draco – er hatte ihn eigentlich vor all dem beschützen wollen. Niemals sollte sein Sohn in die Hände von Voldemort fallen. Er sollte einen guten Abschluss machen und dann die Firma übernehmen. Für seinen Sohn hatte er niemals eine politische Karriere vorgesehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Junge definitiv Geschick dafür hatte. Aber er wollte nicht sein einziges Kind an ein solches Pflaster verlieren.

Um seine Frau machte er sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Sie hatte schon immer für sich selbst sorgen können. Sie hatte ihn immer davor gewarnt, dass er sich nicht an Voldemort halten sollte, auch wenn sie zu Beginn auch von seinen Reden beeindruckt gewesen war. Er hatte nicht auf sie gehört, war von den Idealen verblendet gewesen eine Welt der Reinblute zu erschaffen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass das nicht möglich war, aber das war auch erst in der Zeit gekommen, als Draco noch ein kleines Junge war.

Narcissa hatte vermutlich das große Anwesend verkauft. Sie hatte es niemals gemocht und nachdem Voldemort dort gewütet hatte, stand ständig die Angst in ihren Augen, dass er wieder hinter der nächsten Ecke auf sie warten würde. Und von dem Geld würde sie sich die Reparationszahlungen leisten können, die ihnen zusätzlich zu seiner Haftstrafe auferlegt wurden. Er wusste nur nicht, ob tatsächlich jemand dieses Haus kaufen würde – aber gerade Amerika brachte ja genügend verrückte Zauberer hervor.

Von den anderen Todessern hatte er auch nichts mehr gehört – außer von Snape. Er wusste, dass der Mann offiziell tot war, doch er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Er hatte jedoch auch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt nach ihm zu suchen und vielleicht war das auch besser. Er gönnte ihm seine Freiheit, die er weder unter Dumbeldore noch unter Voldemort hatte. Und dieser Mann hatte es definitiv nicht verdient nach Askaban zu kommen, auch wenn er zu drei Jahren verurteilt worden war.

Lucius Körper forderte irgendwann eine Veränderung seiner Position, allgemein schmerzten bei ihm alle Knochen. Er kam sich vor, wie ein alter Mann, der er eigentlich noch nicht war. Aber das machte dieses Gefängnis aus den Insassen. Trotz Schmerzen drehte er sich irgendwie wieder auf die Seite, um seinen Rücken ein bisschen zu entlasten. Einige Schmerzen zuckten durch seinen Körper, doch darauf konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, denn es war als hätten die Dementoren genau diesen Augenblick gewartet, um über ihn herzufallen.

Er krümmte sich unter den plötzlichen Schmerzen, die sich in seinem Inneren breit machten. Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht real waren, doch immer im ersten Moment fühlte er, wie der Crutiatus-Fluch ihn traf und er krümmte sich. Dieses Gefühl ließ glücklicherweise irgendwann nach und er konnte sich auf die Bilder konzentrieren, die seinen Geist fluten. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch dagegen gewehrt, hatte versucht zu verdrängen, doch sie waren immer präsenter geworden und schließlich ließ er sie zu.

Er sah die unterschiedlichsten Szenen aus seiner Zeit, als Todesser. Schon damals hatte er manche seiner Handlungen als grenzwertig betrachtet, doch er war mit ihnen noch konform gegangen, weil es alle getan hatten. Inzwischen wusste er, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte. Er konnte viele Dinge nicht mehr rückgängig machen oder vergelten, deswegen war es schrecklich, dass er sie sich immer wieder ansehen musste.

Es mussten mehrere Dementoren sein, sonst würde es sich nicht so schlimm anfühlen und die Bilder würden langsamer kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen dafür dankbar sein sollte oder lieber doch nicht. Er sah dieses Mal so viele Bilder mehr, als sonst, dafür gingen sie aber auch schneller. Kopfschmerzen würde er definitiv zurückbehalten. Dass sie sich nicht einfach ein anderes Opfer suchen konnten, er hatte doch an sich keine glücklichen Gedanken mehr, die hatten sie ihm doch schon genommen. Aber sie schienen doch immer wieder etwas in ihm zu finden.

Es dauerte, bis es wieder endete und ihn keuchend zurückließ. Er fühlte sich, wie nach einem Dauerlauf – oder einer Hetzjagd. Hastig drängte er dieses spezielle Bild dahin zurück, wo es für ihn hingehörte. Alles konnte er sich ansehen, nur dieses Bild nicht, um dieses Bild versuchte er immer wieder gedanklich einen Bogen zu machen. Nur er schaffte es manchmal einfach nicht, dann überkam es ihn und ihm wurde schlecht.

In der nächsten Zeit wurde er tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen, anscheinend meinten die Dementoren, dass sie momentan von ihm nichts mehr bekommen könnten – und so fühlte er sich auch. Er war leer, hatte den Wunsch zu sterben und sah immer wieder die schrecklichen Bilder seiner Vergangenheit. Auch sonst war hier nichts, was ihn irgendwie ablenken konnte. Die Wände waren kahl und einfach grau, doch er wusste, dass sie mit speziellen Zaubern versehen waren, sodass die Dementoren zwar ihre grundlegenden Bedürfnisse stillen konnten, aber keinem der Insassen seine Seele aussaugen konnten.

Mit einem Mal wurde er aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, denn er hörte tatsächlich etwas. Es klang wie ein Schlüssel in seiner Tür. Doch eigentlich öffneten auch die Türen sich automatisch, wenn man freigelassen wurde und anhand eines Zaubers wurde man nur direkt zum Ausgang geleitet. Er hatte es nie verstanden, wie das funktionierte, aber wenn man eine andere Zellentür mit öffnen wollte, dann bekam an einen Schlag und wurde erstmal zurück in seine Zelle gezogen. Er hatte es nicht ausprobiert, kannte aber Berichte davon. Selbst hatte er nur die Entlassung schon miterlebt und war froh, als er dann endlich gehen konnte.

Und nun sollte jemand hier sein?

Trotzdem fand er nicht die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen und ließ das alles erstmal auf sich zukommen. Er musste hier keine Angst haben, dass ihn jemand verzaubern könnte, denn bis auf den Patronuszauber würde hier kaum ein Zauber wirklich Wirkung entfalten können und er kannte inzwischen schlimmeres, als ein paar körperliche Schmerzen.

Und dann hörte er diese eine Stimme. Sie verfolgte ihn noch heute manchmal in seine Träume, auch wenn er sich das nicht erklären konnte. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen doch noch und schaute sie an. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, war eigentlich nur noch erwachsener geworden. Ihre langen Haare waren hochgesteckt, was sie streng wirken ließ und auch wenn sie ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah, erinnerte sie ihn doch damit an McGonagall. Er blinzelte, doch sie stand immer noch am gleichen Fleck, dann setzte er sich auf. Selbstverständlich erkannte er sie, als sie fragte, doch er war nicht so schnell. Sein Geist war langsam geworden.

„Ja, was wollen Sie?“, fragte er müde.

Als er ihre Ausführungen hörte, zog sich in ihm alles zusammen. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Narcissa mit jemandem wie ihr sprechen würde. Eigentlich war sie immer viel zu stolz für solche Dinge gewesen, aber Zeiten änderten sich und Menschen auch. Er schluckte, als sie plötzlich ihre Taktik wechselte und offensiv fragte, was er sah, wenn die Dementoren ihn angriffen. Eigentlich wollte er darüber nicht sprechen, doch in ihren Augen sah er, dass er nicht damit durchkommen würde. Schamvoll schloss er die Augen, denn er hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen.

Hermione wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn hatte. Sie hatte gelernt nicht nur auf Gesprochenes zu hören, sondern auch auf die Körpersprache zu achten und dieser Mann resignierte vor ihr gerade. Sie ahnte, dass die Geschichte, die er ihr jetzt auftischen würde, nichts für schwache Gemüter wäre, doch sie hatte den Krieg miterlebt und sie hatte wohl auch genügend schlimme Dinge gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie schon Bilder im Kopf, die sie nicht mehr loswurde, doch diesem Mann hier ging es schlecht und seine Frau machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie schuldete es den beiden, ihnen ein wenig Frieden geben zu können.

Wenn sie es jemandem erklären müsste, dann könnte sie es auch nicht so direkt. Mit diesen Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten, kaum jemand verstand das. Aber sie wusste, dass es eben auch größtenteils nur Menschen waren, die etwas zu verlieren hatten, wenn sie nicht Voldemort folgten und bei Lucius Malfoy war es seine Familie gewesen. Vielleicht war er dem dunklen Herrscher am Anfang noch gefolgt, weil es seinen Idealen entsprochen hatte, aber im zweiten Zaubererkrieg war ihm nur noch gefolgt, damit seine Familie Frieden hatte.

Schließlich hatte er sich wohl soweit gefangen, dass er sprechen konnte.

_Es war das Jahr 1979. Ich hatte vom Dunklen Lord den Auftrag bekommen der Familie Stebbins ein altes Familiengeheimnis zu entlocken – die Zucht von Blutwurzeln. Das war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich ihr Geheimnis und deswegen hatten sie auch eine Monopolstellung in der Welt. Der Dunkle Lord wollte allerdings kein Geld mehr dafür zahlen und nachdem sie ihm das Geheimnis nicht gegen Geld verraten wollten, sollte ich es eben herausfinden. Mir zur Seite gestellt wurden Rosier, Avery und Bellatrix. Ich habe mich damals schon gegen Bellatrix ausgesprochen, weil sie viel zu impulsiv und auch verrückt war. Ich wusste, dass etwas schief gehen würde. Doch der Lord verlangte, dass sie mitkommen sollte._

_Letztlich bin ich gegangen ohne noch weiter zu intervenieren. Doch ich habe die anderen eingeschärft, dass wir nur reingehen würden, um das Rezept zu holen. Wir hatten auch keinen Auftrag die Familie zu töten oder zu foltern. Ich war froh darüber, ich war angewidert davon wenn Menschen gefoltert wurden. Doch Bellatrix war es nicht, sie war es nie. Sie fand es immer spannend, wie weit sie die Menschen bringen konnte._

_Wir kamen an dem Anwesend an und wussten, dass die Zucht im Inneren stattfinden würde – irgendwie unter der Erde. Die Familie war gerade mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt, deswegen hoffte ich, dass es einfach nur ein einfacher Auftrag sein würde – rein und wieder raus. Mit dem Rein ging es auch ziemlich gut. Die Abwehrzauber waren kompliziert, doch sowohl Rosier, als auch ich waren ziemlich gute Fluchbrecher. Wir haben fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht, um die Zauber zu umgehen. Dann sind wir hinein._

Lucius schauderte, kämpfte immer noch gegen diese schrecklichen Bilder an, die in seinem Inneren tobten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er darüber sprach, noch nie hatte er jemandem davon erzählt. Sicher, Bellatrix war stolz auf diese Mission gewesen, besonders auf ihren Ausgang. Doch er selbst hatte sie ab da in einem anderen Licht gesehen. Und danach hatte er Angst vor sich selbst gehabt. Am liebsten hätte er sich danach einfach aus dem Kreis des Lords zurückgezogen, aber selbstverständlich wusste er, dass das nicht mehr möglich war. Er war ein Gefangener und musste nun damit leben.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie genau noch erwartete, doch sie war neben dem Mann auf die schmale Pritsche gesunken und hörte ihm zu. Hier in der sterilen Dunkelheit des Kerkers kam ihr die Geschichte noch düsterer vor, als wenn sie in ihren eigenen hellen Räumen saß. Eigentlich war genau das wichtig für die Menschen – ein heller Ort, an dem sie sich wiederfanden, wenn sie aus ihren schlimmen Gedanken wieder auftauchten. Nur war das hier leider nicht möglich, auch wenn sie sah, wie sehr dieser Mann litt.

Sie konnte in ihm auch nicht mehr den gefährlichen Todesser sehen, der er vielleicht früher gewesen war. Sie sah in ihm nur noch einen Mann, der mit schrecklichen Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte. Er war nicht, wie Bellatrix, die vermutlich nicht mal mehr die normale Welt gesehen hatte…oder wie viele der anderen Todesser, die Freude empfunden hatten ihre Macht auszuüben. Vermutlich war er früher so gewesen, doch hier konnten sich Menschen ändern – und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie sicher, dass er schon zu dem Zeitpunkt seiner Ergreifung nicht mehr der Philosophie Voldemorts anhing. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen.

_Ich nahm Bellatrix mit mir nach unten, damit sie keinen Unsinn anstellen konnte. Rosier und Avery traute ich es zu, dass sie einfach nur Wache schieben konnten ohne gleich jemanden anzugreifen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie jeden schocken sollten, der vorbeikam. Ich wollte wirklich keine Verletzten an diesem Tag, sondern einfach nur diesen miesen Auftrag ausführen. Danach wollte ich zu meiner Frau zurück, die gerade festgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Vielleicht war das auch ein Wendepunkt, doch ich wollte nicht, dass mein Sohn in dem Wissen aufwächst, dass ich ein Mörder bin…obwohl ich es ja schon war._

_Ich musste dort auch noch einige Banne beseitigen, doch das dauerte nicht lange. Bellatrix wurde zwar ein bisschen unruhig, doch ich konnte sie unter Kontrolle halten. Das war kein Problem, wenn man weiß, wie man mit ihr umgehen muss. Wir konnten die Rezeptur stehlen und nun wollte ich den Auftrag einfach nur abschließen. Mir schien das alles sehr gut zu laufen, denn oben war alles ruhig – nur dass Rosier und Avery nicht mehr an ihren Posten standen._

_Im ersten Moment dachte ich mir nicht viel dabei – ich habe überlegt, dass sie vielleicht gesehen wurden und sich nun versteckt haben. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass sie auf eine ebenso friedliche Lösung wie ich aus waren. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so sein würde. Meinem Bauchgefühl habe ich nur nicht vertraut. Weiterhin hatte ich Bellatrix bei mir und schlich mit ihr durch die Gänge, immer noch hoffend, dass ich die beiden schnell finden könnte, um zu verschwinden._

_Diese Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht, als ich in die Nähe des Speisezimmers kam. Die Schreie waren nicht laut, eigentlich war es eher ein Schluchzen, doch sobald Bella es hörte, war sie auch schon im Speisezimmer verschwunden. Ich wollte ihr eigentlich nicht folgen, ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde. Trotzdem tat ich es, denn ich wusste, würden sie mein Zögern dem Dunklen Lord berichten, würde ich bestraft werden – und vielleicht würde es dann mein noch ungeborenes Kind treffen. Das konnte ich nicht verantworten._

_Ich bin zu ihnen hinein und wusste nicht, wohin ich zuerst sehen sollte. Ich sah die verzweifelten Eltern. Die Stebbins hatten zwei Töchter, zehn und fünfzehn, sowie einen Sohn, der gerade drei Jahre war. Die älteste Tochter ging auf ein reines Mädcheninternat, war also nicht auf Hogwarts. Sonst waren im Haus noch die beiden Eltern anwesend und die Mutter von Stebbins Senior. Sie war eine reinblütige Hexe, was ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet hat. Mrs. Stebbins dagegen war nicht reinblütig, ihr eigener Vater war ein Muggel. Bellatrix hatte sie sich vorgenommen, doch die Mutter hat nur ein Ziel, ihre Kinder zu schützen, auch wenn Bellatrix sie mit einem Crutiatus folterte._

_Ich wollte meinen Blick überhaupt nicht zu den Kindern wenden, schließlich wusste ich, was mich erwarten würde. Rosier hatte sich das ältere Mädchen vorgenommen, die jüngsten der Familie konnte ich glücklicherweise nicht sehen. Ich hoffte, dass sie in Sicherheit waren._

_Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was dann passierte. Ich schaffte es Bellatrix zu schocken, damit sie der Mutter nichts mehr tun konnte. Diese lag inzwischen blutend am Boden, erst in diesem Moment sah ich die beiden jüngsten Kinder. Ihre Oma hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt und halb hinter sich versteckt. Avery wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken, doch auch auf ihn schoss ich einen Schockzauber. In meinem Kopf herrschte nur noch – nicht die beiden Kinder. Es reicht, was mit dem Mädchen passiert ist._

_Auch Rosier legte ich mit einem Zauber lahm, dann sah ich das Mädchen und was mein Kamerad mit ihr angestellt hatte. Er konnte nicht viel Zeit gehabt haben, doch das Mädchen würde sich nicht mehr erholen. Ich…vielleicht war es falsch, doch ich habe sie mit einem Fluch getötet, sie sollte nicht leiden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war – für die Eltern sicher nicht, aber ich meinte in diesem Moment das richtige zu tun. _

_Irgendwie schaffte ich die drei anderen nach draußen, dann veränderte ich ihr Gedächtnis, stellte sie als diejenigen dar, die den Auftrag versaut hatten und ich das Rezept allein holen musste. Der Dunkle Lord hat es mir abgenommen und die anderen bestraft, doch ich bekomme diese Bilder des Mädchens nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Nichts war so schlimm, was ich jemals getan habe. Sicher, ich habe getötet und ich habe auch gefoltert, wenn ich es musste, doch nie in meinem Leben habe ich eine Frau vergewaltigt und schon gar kein Kind._

Hermione hatte ihm ruhig zugehört, sie hatte solche Geschichten schon einige Male gehört. Einmal hatte sie mit einem Vergewaltigungsopfer gearbeitet, sie war auf ihrer Schule von einem Lehrer missbraucht worden und hatte dann versucht sich umzubringen. Danach war sie zu ihr gekommen und sie hatte Wochen gebraucht, um überhaupt zu dem Mädchen durchzudringen. Doch so eine Geschichte von jemandem zu hören, der unbeteiligt war, schien noch schlimmer. Er hatte hilflos daneben gestanden und sie konnte seine Reaktion verstehen.

Doch sie sagte nichts, denn es gab nichts, was das ausdrücken würde, was sie fühlte und eigentlich sollte sie auch nicht fühlen. Sie sollte ihm helfen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wie sie das machen sollte. Die Familie selbst kannte sie nicht, sie hatten sich vollständig aus dem Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und nachdem was sie jetzt erfahren hatte, war ihr auch klar, warum sie das getan hatten.

„Was wollen Sie noch hier?“, fragte er schließlich. Er klang müde und erschöpft. „Müssten Sie jetzt nicht eigentlich zum Minister rennen, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich ein Mädchen umgebracht habe?“

„Das werde ich sicher nicht tun. Sie haben mir etwas von sich erzählt, dann bin jetzt wohl ich dran.“

Eigentlich wusste sie nicht mal genau, wo sie beginnen sollte, doch schließlich blickte sie einen Moment nach oben an die kahle Decke über sich.

„Nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts wäre ich beinahe abgebrochen. Ich wusste nicht, wohin mit meinem Leben, schließlich kannte ich das nicht. Bisher war ich nur in die Schule gegangen und dort wurden mir alle Entscheidungen abgenommen. Doch nun musste ich eigene Entscheidungen treffen und das war sehr hart.

Schließlich habe ich eine getroffen, ich bin zu einer Psychotherapeutin gegangen und habe mit ihr gesprochen. Es war nicht einfach, schließlich war sie ein Muggel und damit konnte ich ihr von der magischen Welt nicht erzählen. Doch hätte ich mich ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen, dann hätten sie mich vermutlich gleich da behalten, wie so viele Kinder. Das wollte ich nicht – doch nachdem ich mit dieser Frau gesprochen hatte, merkte ich, dass es vielen schon helfen würde, wenn sie jemandem zum Reden hätten.

Deswegen begann ich ein Psychologie-Studium, in der Muggelwelt. Gleichzeitig habe ich in der magischen Welt Geisterheiler studiert. Ich habe kaum Parallelen gefunden, deswegen habe ich angefangen, sie zu verbinden. Seit etwa einem Mahr bin ich nun fertig und die Leute kommen in Scharen zu mir. Ich möchte helfen den Geist von Menschen wieder zu heilen.“

„Und deswegen kommen sie hierher? Zu den schlimmsten Verbrechern, die meistens an den Wunden schuld sind?“

Obwohl er versuchte es zu verbergen, hörte sie die Neugierde aus seinen Worten. Das war bei vielen Magiern so, sie glaubten erst nicht daran, dass reden helfen könnten, da waren die Muggel schon wesentlich weiter. Sie konnten den Geist nicht heilen, wie einen Schnitt, aber sie versuchten ihm eine Stütze zu geben, damit er sich selbst heilen konnte.

„Nun, es mag schon seit, dass sie an einigen dieser Wunden schuldig sind. Sie waren einige Male das Monster meiner Albträume, aber sie waren auch manchmal der Retter. Wenn Ihre Frau nicht gewesen wäre, dann würden wir alle nicht mehr leben. Und Sie kümmerten sich schließlich auch nur noch um die Sicherheit Ihres Sohnes. Hätten Sie aktiv gekämpft, hätten wir mehr Probleme bekommen!“

Lucius konnte nicht anders, er starrte sie an. Seit Jahren glaubte er, dass er das Monster der Kinder war, doch anscheinend gab es tatsächlich noch schlimmere. Sicher, er wusste, dass die Schwester seiner Frau verrückt gewesen war, doch irgendwie hatte er das auch immer zu ihrem Schutz ausgelegt, schließlich war sie nicht Herr ihrer Sinne. Er schon, er hatte immer gewusst, was er getan hatte. Und das machte es für ihn noch schwerer damit zurecht zu kommen.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Miss Granger?“

„Dass es anders hätte ausgehen können, wenn Sie in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gekämpft hätten.“

Lucius verdrehte die Augen, darüber war er sich im Klaren, doch das half ihm auch nicht wirklich. Er hätte irgendetwas anderes erwartet, vielleicht sogar, dass sie ihm sagte, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Aber das würde vermutlich nicht passieren. Und wieder kam er sich vor, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Anderes konnte es einfach nicht sein.

„Ich kann Ihnen keine Absolution erteilen, wirklich nicht. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Sie einen guten Gedanken hatten, dass Sie das Mädchen vor den Schmerzen schützen wollten…Und Sie haben auch gut darin getan die restlichen Todesser aufzuhalten…“

Lucius schluckte, das würde es ihm auch nicht einfacher machen, aber doch ein wenig schon. Doch er spürte auch noch etwas anderes, er fühlte sich leichter. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch irgendwie hatte es ihm geholfen darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht einfach, weil er nun nicht mehr ganz allein mit diesem Wissen war. Der Familie konnte er nicht mehr helfen, sicher nicht – aber zumindest wusste er nun nicht mehr allein, dass er das Mädchen nicht aus Grausamkeit getötet hatte, sondern weil er sie vor den Schmerzen hatte schützen wollen.

„Miss Granger, wir müssen gehen. Es tut mir leid, doch die Nacht bricht gleich herein!“

Hermione sah auf, sie hatte mit Lucius noch einige Entspannungsübungen gemacht, Grundübungen, die sie aus ihrem Studium kannte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm so nicht langfristig helfen konnte, aber es war erstmal etwas, dass er machen konnte, wenn er nicht mehr unter dem Schutz des Patronus stand, der die gesamte Zeit über sie gewacht hatte. Doch eigentlich hatte sie während dieser gesamten Zeit nicht einmal an den Zauber gedacht. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie mächtig Julius Fenlock auf diesem Gebiet war.

„Ja, Mister Fenlock. Mister Malfoy…“

Sie neigte den Kopf und Lucius hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien. Er wollte mit einem Mal nicht mehr, dass sie ging, dann wäre er wieder allein und seine Gedanken würden ihn wieder einholen. Damit konnte er einfach nicht mehr umgehen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, trotz allem war er immer noch ein Malfoy und die waren zu stolz dafür. Dass sie wieder seine Körpersprache gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht wissen, denn nahm sich fest vor etwas an seiner Situation zu verändern.

Sobald sie die Zelle verlassen hatte, verschloss sich die Tür von selbst wieder und sie ging zusammen mit dem Mann an ihrer Seite wieder nach unten. Eigentlich war ihr unwohl dabei, sie wollte diesen Menschen nicht dort oben allein lassen, doch hierbleiben konnte sie über Nacht auch nicht. Sie musste noch heute mit jemandem sprechen, glücklicherweise machte Shacklebolt mehr als Überstunden, meistens war er fast gar nicht mehr zu Hause.

Vor dem Gefängnis angekommen, nahm sie wieder die Hand ihres Begleiters und ließ sich von ihm nach London zurückbringen. Erst dort sah sie ihn wieder direkt an und erkannte, dass dieser Tag für ihn auch ziemlich anstrengend war. Trotzdem schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln.

„Wenn Sie wieder Schutz brauchen, zögern Sie nicht, sich an mich zu wenden!“

„Danke schön, Mister Fenlock!“, erwiderte sie und schaute ihn erleichtert an. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so gut werden könnte, doch dieser Mann war wirklich sehr gut in seinem Job. Und das Honorar, was sie an ihn überwiesen hatte, war es mehr als wert. Sie würde ihn jederzeit weiterempfehlen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger…“

Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, bis sie innerlich auch wieder ruhig war. Dieser Besuch hatte sie aufgewirbelt und sie wollte etwas unternehmen. Schon vor Gericht hatte sie versucht etwas für den Mann zu tun, in dem sie immer noch nicht mehr sah, als einen Finanzier von Voldemort. Er war nicht so grausam wie viele seiner Landsleute. Bei denen war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass sie zurecht in Askaban saßen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest, sie würde zumindest versuchen etwas zu erreichen.

Tatsächlich war Shacklebolt noch da, als sie den Vorraum seines Büros betrat. Unter seiner Tür schien noch Licht hervor, nur dass sie niemand mehr ankündigen konnte. Nun, inzwischen war es ja auch schon gegen neunzehn Uhr. Die meisten Menschen waren vermutlich schon gemütlich zu Hause und kochten sich ein Abendessen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie keine Ruhe finden würde, wenn sie nicht wenigstens mit dem Minister gesprochen hatte. Sie musste es doch zu mindestens versuchen. Niemand sagte, dass es klappt.

Sie klopfte gegen die Tür und wartete dann ab. Es dauerte jedoch nicht allzu lange, bis sie hereingebeten wurde. Leise trat sie ein und sah sich Shacklebolt gegenüber. Er war alt geworden in den letzten Monaten, das sah sie auf den ersten Blick. Früher war er ein stolzer Mann gewesen, mit blitzenden Augen und einer gesunden Hautfarbe. Inzwischen wirkte seine Haut, trotz der dunklen Färbung fast schon grau und ungesund, seine Augen müde und er hatte Augenringe, die wirklich nicht mehr gesund waren.

Und an diesen Mann wollte sie sich mit ihren Problemen wenden?

Eigentlich war ihr unwohl dabei, doch niemand anderes würde ihr zuhören. Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung würde sie abweisen, sobald er den Namen Malfoy hörte. Und eigentlich mochte er sie auch nicht, denn er fand es lächerlich, dass sie sich mit der Seele eines Menschen befasste. Er war ein alter Trottel, der nicht erkannte, dass auch die Seele Schaden nehmen konnte. Leider hatte sie ihn bis heute nicht überzeugen können, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

„Hermione, was führt dich zu mir?“

„Ich…möchte mit dir sprechen. Hast du ein bisschen Zeit für mich?“

„Selbstverständlich. Setz dich. Cassey?“

Es ploppte leise und eine kleine Hauselfe in einem blauen Geschirrtuch tauchte auf. Hermione schluckte alle Erwiderungen hinunter, denn ihr Kampf für die Rechte von magischen Wesen war für sie eigentlich in den Hintergrund getreten. Und eigentlich sah die kleine Hauselfe ziemlich gut aus, dafür dass sie nicht frei war.

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte sie mit einer piepsigen Stimme. Hermione musste ein kleines Lächeln unterdrücken, denn diese Hauselfe konnte tatsächlich richtig sprechen und nicht von sich selbst in der dritten Person.

„Tee und Sandwichs bitte.“

„Selbstverständlich, Master Shacklebolt!“

Damit verschwand sie wieder und der Minister winkte Hermione mit sich in eine gemütliche Sitzecke. Entspannter ließ sie sich in einen der Ohrensessel sinken und hätte sich am liebsten die Schuhe von den Füßen getreten, um die Beine anzuziehen. Aber sie tat es nicht, denn es erschien ihr als nicht angemessen.

„Danke, Kingsley.“

„Immer gern, Hermione. Worum geht es denn? Du siehst ähnlich fertig aus, wie ich!“

„Nun, ja. Ich habe den Tag heute in Askaban verbracht…“, erklärte sie schließlich leise.

„Oh, hör mir bitte mit diesem Gefängnis auf. Ich will es am liebsten nur noch abreißen lassen. Doch du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich hier alles gegen mich stellt. Sie sagen, dass nur das Gefängnis sicher ist und für die Gefangenen eine angemessene Strafe bieten kann!“

Hermione hörte seiner Triade zu und konnte ihn verstehen. Sicher, das Gefängnis war sauber und es ging den Gefangenen körperlich gut. Doch sie lebten dort unter Umständen, die man nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feinden wünschte. Sie hatte selbst den Angriff eines Dementors erlebt und es war schrecklich gewesen. Vielleicht war es nie so schrecklich gewesen, wie für Harry – aber auch sie hatte ziemlich damit zu kämpfen gehabt. Diese Gefühle von damals wollte sie nie wieder erleben müssen.

„Ich bin im Prinzip auch der Meinung, es ist sicher. Doch ich bin gegen die Dementoren, die machen das alles eher unnötig grausam…“

Im ersten Moment sah ihr alter Freund erschrocken aus, doch dann glättete seine Mine sich wieder, als er erkannte, dass sie auch die Dementoren nicht mochte. Aber gut, sie war ja auch schon mit ihnen aneinander geraten. Das kann auch für sie kein schönes Erlebnis gewesen sein.

„Danke, Hermione. Also, worum geht es denn nun? Du hast den Tag sicher nicht dort verbracht, um dich der Wirkung der Dementoren auszusetzen!“

„Im Gegenteil, ich hatte einen der besten Patronuskünstler bei mir, den man für Geld kaufen kann. Julius Fenlock, wenn er dir etwas sagt.“

„Ja, tut er. Ein hervorragender Zauberer und sein Patronus ist wirklich stark!“

„Nun, ich war dort um einen Gefangenen zu besuchen!“

„Da, du sicher nicht Mundungus Flechter auf den Zahn fühlen wolltest, wo er die Beute nach seinem letzten Besuch im Ministerium versteckt hat, gehe ich mal davon aus, dieser Gefangene sitzt ziemlich weit oben in diesem Gemäuer“, mutmaßte Kingsley.

„Ja. Ich war bei Lucius Malfoy. Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, befindet sich Narcissa bei mir in therapeutischer Behandlung. Sie hat das alles nicht gut verkraftet, letztendlich. Aber sie ist natürlich auch zu stolz, um ins St. Mungos zu gehen. Was ich ihr nicht mal verdenken kann. Auch jetzt noch sitzt die Presse, wie die Geier davor und wartet auf die Kriegsopfer. Aber sie hat irgendwie mitbekommen, was ich studiere und hat sich schließlich an mich gewandt. Sie war eine meiner ersten Fälle und sie hat mich schließlich darum gebeten, dass ich zu ihrem Mann gehe. Sie wusste, dass ihn etwas schwer belastet, hat selbst jedoch nie herausgefunden, was das sein könnte.“

„Hast du es geschafft?“, fragte Kingsley leise.

„Ja, habe ich. Doch ich darf nicht darüber sprechen, ärztliche Schweigepflicht und so und ich würde es ihm auch nicht antun und das Vertrauen missbrauchen, was er mir heute gegeben hat…“

„Und was möchtest du nun von mir? Soll ich dir eine Dauererlaubnis ausstellen, damit du regelmäßig zu ihm kannst?“, fragte Kingsley. Er war immer wieder beeindruckt davon, dass diese Hexe die Seelen von Menschen versuchte zu heilen. Auch er hatte schon mal mit ihr gesprochen und es war erstaunlich gewesen, wie gelöst er sich danach gefühlt hatte. Doch er wollte nicht wissen, was es für sie bedeutete.

„Nein, Kingsley. Ich will, dass du ihn daraus holst. Ich habe mich schon damals in seiner Verhandlung dafür eingesetzt, dass er seine Strafe auf Bewährung bekommt. Dass sie ihm die Höchststrafe zugesprochen haben, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Für mich ist und bleibt er nur ein Geldgeber und vor allem jemand, der seine Familie schützen wollte“, erklärte Hermione mit fester Stimme und war innerlich erleichtert, dass Kingsley ihr zumindest zuhörte.

„Ich wusste immer nicht, was ich über die Malfoys denken sollte. Der Spross hat seinen Vater nachgeeifert und wurde nicht verurteilt, doch Malfoy Senior schon. Ich kann es versuchen, Hermione. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Und selbst wenn ich ihn rausbekomme, dann nur unter strengen Auflagen“, gab Kingsley schließlich zurück, doch mehr hatte sich Hermione auch nicht erwartet. Es war aber schon mal ein Anfang. Besser als wenn er für immer in diesem finsteren Loch sitzen musste.

„Dank dir, Kingsley. Niemand anderes hätte mir zugehört.“

„Damit habe ich gerechnet – auch Hermione, bitte mach dir bewusst, dass er trotz allem ein Todesser war. Er war einer derjenigen, die euch in der Ministeriumsabteilung angegriffen haben!“

Hermione schauderte, als sie daran dachte. Einige der Bilder würde sie wohl nie wieder vergessen, vor allem aber nicht das Flüstern der Prophezeiungen. Das hatte sie schon im ersten Moment in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Und irgendwie hatte sie gespürt, dass sie nicht mehr heil aus der Sache rauskommen würden. Doch das war für sie nie ein Grund gewesen Harry allein zu lassen. Sie hätte sie vermutlich in jedes noch so verrückte Abenteuer mit ihm gestürzt, wenn er es von ihr verlangt hätte.

„Ich weiß. Und ich werde es wohl auch nicht mehr vergessen, aber Kingsley – ich habe damals Angst in seinen Augen gesehen. Für ihn waren wir Kinder, die gegen etwas gekämpft haben, in was sie lieber nicht ihre Nase gesteckt hätten. Und er hat zwar gekämpft, doch ich kenne Malfoy und so mies hat er danach nie wieder getroffen. Entweder er war betrunken – oder was ich eher glaube, er wollte uns einfach nicht verletzen.“

Kingsley seufzte leise. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, wie er diesen Mann einschätzen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er ihn für das alles verurteilen, was passiert war, doch dann konnte er es wieder nicht, denn auch Malfoy hatte eine Menge zu verlieren gehabt. Man hatte die Opfer Voldemorts gesehen, jene die nicht aus seinen Reihen stammten. Doch niemals hatte man ein Opfer gefunden, was aus Voldemorts Reihen stammte und ihn verraten hatte – dabei wusste man, dass es einige geben musste. Gut, vielleicht bis auf Severus Snape, doch der war Voldemort glücklicherweise nicht mehr zu seinen Lebzeiten begegnet, nachdem dieser erfahren hatte, dass sein Spion ihn verraten hatte.

Über keinen anderen Todesser, dachte er so, wie über Malfoy. Viele andere waren durch einen anderen Askaban Aufenthalt gebrochen und nicht mehr in der Lage eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Doch Malfoy hatte sich auch nach dem ersten Krieg wieder gefangen und sich danach um seine Geschäfte und seine Familie gekümmert. Es hatte immer so geschienen, als wolle er nur noch vergessen.

„Gut, Hermione – ich möchte dich ungern rausschmeißen, aber auf meinem Schreibtisch türmt sich die Arbeit und ich muss das meiste davon noch heute Nacht schaffen…“

Nun war es an der jungen Frau zu seufzen und ihrem alten Freund die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Sie sah ihm an, wie fertig ihn die gesamte Situation machte, doch sie konnte ihm auch nur schwer helfen.

„Kingsley, vielleicht solltest du dir doch eine Schreibkraft nehmen. Percy Weasley mag ein Arschkriecher sein, aber er ist gut, in dem was er tut und vor allem hat er Ahnung von dem ganzen Zeug hier…“, schlug sie ihm schließlich leise vor. Selbstverständlich kannte Kingsley Percy, doch bisher hatte er sich geweigert noch jemanden in diese Arbeit mit reinzuziehen, doch inzwischen wuchs ihm das alles über den Kopf. Vielleicht war es nun endlich Zeit zu resignieren und um Hilfe zu bitten. Das der Weasley ein Arbeitstier war, hatte er schon oft gehört. Mit ihm hätte er sich einen wertvollen Mitarbeiter, der nicht Punkt fünf Schluss machen würde, weil dann seine Arbeitszeit beendet war. Er sollte es einfach mal versuchen.

Hermione hatte sich leise von Kingsley verabschiedet und war dann endlich in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Sie war eigentlich zu groß für sie allein, doch sie mochte die Räume. Sie hatte sich hier ein Labor eingerichtet und ein Gästezimmer, denn nicht selten schlief Ginny bei ihr, wenn sie es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt oder wenn sie einfach mal ungestört sein sollte. Ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer war eine kleine Festung, sonst lagen schon mehrere Schutzbanne auf der Wohnung, doch auf ihr Schlafzimmer hatte sie noch gesprochen, denn beim Schlafe wollte sie sicher sein, dass niemand zu ihr kommen würde.

Müde streifte sie die Kleidung ab und löste die strenge Frisur auf. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie verspannt ihr Nacken war und bewegte ihn einige Male. Dann setzte sie Tee auf und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa sinken. Ihre Arbeit war noch nicht getan, damit dass sie mit Malfoy gesprochen hatte, jetzt kam der Teil, den sie meistens immer spät in den Abend schob, wenn sie allein war und sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie niemand mehr störte.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Tee geholt hatte, legte sie Blätter ordentlich vor sich hin und begann mit ihren Notizen. Sie wusste, dass Psychotherapeuten bei den Muggel immer gleich mitschrieben, doch das erschien ihr einfach nicht richtig, wenn die Leute sich ihr anvertrauten. Dann wollte sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Patienten richten. Deswegen schrieb sie immer abends, denn ihre Notizen sollte auch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen.

Bei Malfoy begann sie mit seinem allgemeinen Zustand. Er war nicht verletzt gewesen oder allzu schlimm abgemagert. Er sah immer noch halbwegs menschlich aus und besser als einige ihrer anderer Patienten, die sich körperlich entweder verwahrlosen ließen oder sich sogar selbst verletzten. Keines dieser Anzeichen hatte sie bei ihm gesehen, auch wenn er kräftemäßig ausgezehrt wirkte. Aber das war ein normales Zeichen für einen Gefangenen in Askaban – es war eben kein Luxusurlaub.

Dann erst kam sie zu dem, was sie sonst an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Seine allgemeine Körpersprache und schließlich auch seine Geschichte. An den Rand schrieb sie sich, dass sie diese Geschichte noch einmal recherchieren würde. Sie wollte auch noch eine andere Sicht der Dinge hören, auch wenn sie sich schon vorstellen konnte, wie die aussehen würde, wenn man sie dann überhaupt vorließ.

Nachdem sie alles aufgeschrieben hatte, gestattete sie es sich doch ins Bett zu gehen, auch wenn ihr Körper schon eine ganze Weile danach verlangte, doch ihre Arbeit geht ihr vor allem, sogar vor ihrem eigenen Wohlbefinden. Sie wollte den Menschen helfen und das konnte sie nicht, wenn sie ihre Arbeit schlampig erledigte. Und sie wollte Malfoy helfen, denn so wie er sie heute angesehen hatte, wollte sie nicht mehr angesehen werden, nicht von so einem stolzen Mann.

_6 Monate später_

Geschafft ließ Hermione sich auf die Bank vor einem der Ministeriumssäle sinken. Wieder trug sie ein schwarzes Kostüm und hatte die Haare hochgesteckt, doch hier fühlte sie sich wohler in dieser Kleidung als in Askaban. In den letzten sechs Monaten war sie insgesamt noch zwölf Mal dort gewesen und hatte jedes Mal mit Malfoy gesprochen. Der Mann war immer noch fertig und sie hatte ihm auch nichts davon erzählt, dass sie sich mit dem Minister auseinandergesetzt hatte. Sie wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, die ohnehin von den Dementoren wieder zerschlagen wurden. Aber immerhin konnte er damit beginnen all die schrecklichen Dinge zu verarbeiten, die sein Kopf ihm immer wieder vorspielte. Und allein, weil das der Fall war, konnte sie sicher sein, dass er noch kein Monster geworden war. Er hatte noch seine Gefühle, ihm ging es nah, was passiert war und er bereute auch vieles. Und das alles konnte er in Askaban nicht spielen – außerdem verfügte sie inzwischen über mehr als eine gute Menschenkenntnis.

Und trotz allem wusste sie nicht, was sie heute hier sollte. Sie hatte nur einen Brief erhalten, in dem sie heute hierher zitiert worden war. Sie sollte offiziell gekleidet sein und sich vor diesem Saal einfinden. Gegen das Ministerium setzte man sich lieber nicht zur Wehr, nur deswegen war sie heute hier. Sonst hätte sie heute vier Patienten gehabt, danach hätte sie dann den Nachmittag mit Ginny und Luna verbracht. Aber nein, sie saß hier und wusste nicht einmal genau, was sie nun wieder tun sollte.

Es war schon einige Male vorgekommen, dass sie von Kingsley direkt angefordert worden war, damit sie sich einen Straftäter genau anschaute und ihre Einschätzung abgab – die Muggel nannten es ein psychologisches Gutachten. Eigentlich machte sie das nicht gern, doch für Kingsley tat sie es. Doch letztlich hatte sie eigentlich das Gefühl, dass ihre Einschätzung ohnehin keine Gewichtung hatte, wenn es um die Urteilsfindung ging. Schon einige Male hatte sie sich gegen eine Inhaftierung in Askaban ausgesprochen, doch niemals hatte man auf sie gehört.

Endlich trat jemand aus dem Saal und bat sie hinein. Sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen, doch er trug die offizielle Uniform eines Ministeriumsangestellten. Der Saal war fast leer, bis auf Kingsley und einige Mitglieder des Gamots. Sie schluckte und ließ sich zu einer der Zeugenbänke führen. Eigentlich war ihr nicht bewusst, dass sie an einer Verhandlung teilnehmen musste, aber sie würde es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Zumindest zwei Mitglieder des Gamots kannte sie. Es war in den letzten Jahren ebenfalls ausgewechselt worden, die steifen, alten Seelen hatten jungen Platz machen müssen. Nur deswegen saßen inzwischen Susan Bones, zusammen mit Terry Boot dort oben und konnte über die Verbrecher entscheiden.

Und dann hielt sie den Atem an, denn die Tür für die Gefangenen öffnete sich und zwei Auroren führten Lucius Malfoy hinein – und die beiden Auroren kannte sie viel zu gut. Harry hielt sich links von Malfoy, Ron rechts und sie sahen beide nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Mit Harry hatte sie sich noch einige Male darüber unterhalten, dass sie zu Malfoy ging, doch Ron wollte davon nichts wissen. Er tat sich eben immer noch schwer damit umzudenken und sie nahm es ihm auch nicht wirklich übel. Dass er ihn nun hierher bringen musste, war für ihn vermutlich auch ziemlich schrecklich.

„Danke, Auror Potter, Weasley. Sie können sich nun zurückziehen und warten auf weitere Befehle!“

Hermione sah wie Ron sich augenblicklich abwandte, doch Harry suchte noch einmal ihren Blick. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste ebenso wenig wie er, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hatte. Dann verschwand auch er und ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr das Goldene Trio aus Hogwarts Zeiten waren. Immer noch waren sie Freunde, aber nicht mehr so eng miteinander verbunden, wie zu der Zeit, als sie zusammen in die Schule gegangen waren.

„Wir sind heute hier, um den Fall Lucius Malfoy noch einmal zu prüfen und erneut zu entscheiden, welches Urteil über ihn gefällt werden soll!“

Erleichtert schloss Hermione die Augen. Kingsley hatte es geschafft, er hatte das Gamot überzeugen können den Fall noch einmal zu verhandeln. Das war wirklich eine Menge wert und vielleicht war es eine Chance für ihn, um endlich zu entkommen. Nur verstand sie noch nicht wirklich, warum gerade sie zu dieser Verhandlung geladen worden war.

Die erste Stunde zog sich ziemlich, denn es wurde noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, welcher Straftaten Lucius angeklagt worden war und wegen welcher er verurteilt wurde. Während der gesamten Zeit behielt sie ihn im Blick. Die meisten Sachen nahm er mit stoischer Ruhe hin, doch einige Male sah sie ihn zusammenzucken und erkannte, dass er am liebsten geflohen wäre. Doch er blieb sitzen, den Kopf erhoben, die Augen geradeaus auf eine Wand gerichtet. Man hätte die Haltung als hochmütig bezeichnen können, doch inzwischen erkannte Hermione den Unterschied zwischen Hochmut und Schutzhaltung. Malfoy versuchte sich und seine Seele instinktiv zu schützen, indem er sich einen festen Punkt suchte, der sich nicht veränderte. Das machten viele Menschen, besonders solche, an die immer zu hohe Erwartungen gestellt worden waren.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment geholfen, doch sie durfte ihren Platz ja nicht verlassen. Ihr eigener Blick wanderte nach unten auf ihre Hände, sie war nervös und diese Situation machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie hasste es in einem Gerichtssaal zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, was sie hier genau sollte. Sie hatte sich auf dieses Treffen nicht vorbereiten können und das machte sie noch nervöser. Eigentlich könnte sie sich dafür gegen das Gamot wenden, doch sie wollte schließlich, dass Lucius freikam und sie ihm vielleicht besser helfen konnte.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte nun schildern, wie Sie zu der Einschätzung kommen, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht der gemeingefährliche Mann ist, als der er eben dargestellt worden ist!“

Hermione seufzte leise, dann stand sie auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Mann vor ihr. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurde ihr heiß, denn sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie flehend anschauen würde, doch nicht so. Sein Blick glühte regelrecht, er flehte zwar auch stumm, doch es war auch ein Verlangen darin, was sie nicht erklären konnte. Nie hatte er sie so angeschaut. Doch darum ging es in diesem Moment auch nicht, noch nicht. Sollte er tatsächlich freikommen, dann könnte sie ihn danach fragen, doch erstmal musste sie es soweit schaffen.

„Ich habe während der letzten sechs Monate intensiv mit Mister Malfoy zusammengearbeitet. Auch wenn viele von Ihnen mein Fachgebiet als eines ansehen, dass nicht wirklich benötigt wird, bitte ich sie mir doch wenigstens ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken!“

Dar richtete sich vor allem an zwei der Ratsmitglieder weit hinten saßen und sich augenblicklich zueinander gebeugt hatten, um zu flüstern. Doch Hermione wollte sich das nicht länger antun, sie empfand ihr Fachgebiet als sehr wichtig und immer wenn Leute bei ihr wieder gingen, ging es ihnen besser.

„Danke!“, meinte sie sarkastisch, als die beiden sich wieder getrennt hatten. „Nun, während meiner Arbeit mit Mister Malfoy konnte ich vor allem eines immer wieder bei ihm erkennen, er zeigt Reue gegenüber seinen Opfern. Auch wenn es schwer für sie vorstellbar sein muss, weil er den Opfern ja nicht mehr helfen kann. Ich werde nicht behaupten, dass er sich grundlegend geändert hat, doch in den letzten Monaten erzählte er mir viel von seinen grausamen Taten unter dem Dunklen Lord, sowie auch seinen Versuchen sie so glimpflich wie möglich ausgehen zu lassen. Ich habe diese Beispiele jedes Mal recherchiert und versucht herauszufinden, was die Opfer zu diesem Vorfall sagen.“

Entschuldigend schaute sie zu ihrem Patienten, doch der starrte nur wieder an die Wand. Sie ahnte, dass es für ihn ein Vertrauensbruch sein könnte, doch sie hoffte es nicht. Sie musste alles verifizieren, was er ihr sagte, sonst hatte das alles keinen Halt, besonders nicht vor Gericht.

„Tatsächlich hat Mister Malfoy besonders in der zweiten Herrschaft unter Voldemort versucht die Taten anderer Todesser so gering, wie möglich zu halten. Nur die Angst um seine Familie – die sie alle verstehen sollten – hat ihn dazu getrieben ihm weiterhin zu dienen!“

„Er hätte doch auch einfach die Seiten wechseln können!“, rief ein alter Mann von oben. Hermione nahm ihn ins Visier. Er war etwa im Alter von McGonagall, hatte damit beide Kriege erlebt und wusste, was es hieß unter Voldemort zu leben.

„Und Sie meinen, dass das so einfach ist. Wie alt sind Sie? Etwa achtzig Jahre? Nun, dann sollten Sie mitbekommen haben, wie es den Menschen unter Voldemort ging. Auch Sie mussten damals Angst gehabt haben, als er an die Macht kam, vermutlich sogar ziemlich große. Sie haben seine Taten verteufelt, doch Sie haben sich auch nicht gewehrt gegen ihn. Vermutlich kommen Sie aus einer Reinblutfamilie, die vielleicht einige Verbindungen zu Halbblütern hatte, deswegen sind Sie nie in die engere Auswahl Voldemorts gekommen. Aber nun überlegen Sie doch mal, welchen Anreiz ein Mann, der die Reinblüter bevorzugte, auf eine Familie hatte, die selbst den Blutstatung als das größte Gut ansah. Die Familie Malfoy schloss sich ihm an – und sie blieben aus Angst. Mister Malfoy war verheiratet und seine Frau erwartete ihr erstes Kind. Hätten Sie ihre Frau der Gefahr ausgesetzt gejagt zu werden wie ein Tier, weil sie nicht mehr den Idealen folgen wollten?“

Hermione sah, wie er zusammenzuckte unter ihren Ausführungen und endlich still war. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und das war auch ganz gut so. Hoffentlich hatte sie diese Menschen nun endlich überzeugt, dass Lucius zwar falsch gehandelt hatte, aber sich inzwischen geändert und vor allem aus reiner Angst um sich selbst und seine Familie gehandelt hatte.

„Ich denke für seine Vergehen muss er insgesamt schon die schlimmste Strafe erdulden – er muss damit leben. Bei vielen anderen Todessern würde ich es nicht einmal versuchen durch ihre Seele zu dringen, weil sie keine haben oder sie so tief schwarz ist, dass es ohnehin keinen Sinn hätte. Mit Mister Malfoy habe ich auf Bitten seiner Frau hin gesprochen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob das wirklich einen Sinn hat, doch ich habe gemerkt, dass dieser Mann bereut, was er getan hat, es jedoch wieder für den Schutz seiner Familie tun würde. Danke schön.“

Hermione setzte sich wieder hin und wartete dann ab. Sie hörte die Menschen über sich murmeln und spürte, wie ihre Anspannung nachließ. Trotz allem war das alles hier ihr immer noch ziemlich unangenehm.

Lucius wusste an diesem Moment eigentlich nicht einmal genau, wie ihm geschah. Mit einem Mal hatte sich seine Zellentür geöffnet und er hatte einen weißen Streifen am Boden gesehen, den er von seiner Entlassung schon kannte. Er schluckte und schaute sich, doch keine der anderen Türen hatte sich geöffnet. Er verstand nicht, wieso seine Tür offen war, denn eigentlich war zu lebenslänglich verurteilt worden. Und er war definitiv noch am Leben.

Langsam und unter Schmerzen trat er aus den Tür hinaus und folgte dem weißen Streifen auf dem Boden. Auch dieses Mal wagte er es nicht von ihm abzuweichen, er wollte weder einen Schlag bekommen noch in seine Zelle zurückgezogen werden. Aber er war nervös, denn er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er brauchte lange, um die Treppen hinunter zu kommen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und in seinen Knien machten ihm zu schaffen. Er hatte zu lange gelegen, auch wenn er inzwischen Unterbrechungen in seinem tristen Alltag, denn die kleine Hexe kam immer noch zu ihm. Und er genoss diese Besuche, er freute sich regelrecht, wenn er sie sah. Inzwischen trug sie meistens Jeans und eine Jacke, wenn sie zu ihm kam, nicht mehr den Rock und die Bluse. Aber ihre Haare hatte sie trotzdem noch hochgesteckt und sah damit wirklich hübsch aus. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sie so sehen könnte, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon lange keine Frau mehr gesehen hatte, doch immer wenn er an Narcissa dachte, dann dachte er nicht so.

Schließlich stand er draußen und konnte den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut und seinen Haaren spüren. Allerdings wurde er auch schon erwartet – dort standen zwei sehr bekannte Menschen, denen er eigentlich auch nicht wiederbegegnen wollte. Potter kam augenblicklich zu ihm und legte ihm Fesseln an, ohne ihm zu sagen, was jetzt mit ihm passieren sollte. Ob sie ihn woanders hinbringen würden? Aber es gab eigentlich keinen schlimmeren Ort.

Dann apparierten sie zu dritt und er landete kurz vor dem Ministerium. Sie brachten ihn hinein und dann in einen Saal. Dort sah er schon seine kleine Hexe sitzen, doch sie schien auch keine Ahnung zu haben, was das alles hier sollte. Er wurde auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte gesetzt und dann ging es eigentlich auch schon los. Sie redeten wieder über seine Straftaten und musste gegen all diese Bilder ankämpfen. Immer wieder versuchte er sich ihr Bild vor Augen zu rufen, das Bild seiner Hexe. Es war sicher dumm, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie war sein Rettungsanker in seinem Leben geworden, der einzige Mensch, der ihm wirklich zugehört hatte.

Und als sie dann aufstand und für ihn kämpfte wie eine Löwin stieg sie in seiner Bewunderung noch. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, er konnte diese Frau nicht…lieben? Nein, so würde er es nicht nennen, er bewunderte sie und er war glücklich darüber, dass sie sich für ihn einsetzte, doch er wusste nicht, was das zwischen ihnen war.

Nach ihren Ausführungen begannen die Mitglieder des Gamots zu beraten und er ahnte, dass es hier wirklich um seine Zukunft ging. Sie hatte sich für eine neue Verhandlung eingesetzt und er hatte vielleicht sogar eine Chance frei zu kommen. Er wusste, dass diese Chance ziemlich gering war, aber sie hatte es für ihn versucht. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet und sie stieg noch weiter in seiner Achtung. Aber damit nahm auch seine Nervosität weiter zu, denn bisher kannte er seine Zukunft und nun war sie wieder ungewiss. Vielleicht würde er freikommen oder sie würden ihn wieder einsperren.

„Mister Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich!“

Ebenso wie er erhob sich auch Hermione und war unsicher. Sie hoffte, dass es gereicht hatte. Sie wollte diesem Mann unbedingt helfen, er sollte dort nicht mehr eingesperrt sein, auch wenn die Opfer sich protestieren würden. Vermutlich würde er auch erstmal sein Ansehen und alles andere verlieren, doch er wäre erstmal frei und könnte seien eigenen Probleme verarbeiten. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen.

„Mister Malfoy nach unserer Beratung sind wir zu dem Ergebnis gekommen Ihre Strafe in Askaban zu verkürzen. Sie saßen jetzt fünf Jahre, das sehen wir als angemessen. Um jedoch nicht gleich wieder in ihr altes Umfeld zurückzukehren, erlegen wir Ihnen auf, dass Sie im nächsten Jahr noch bei Miss Granger verbringen werden. In einem Jahr werden wir noch einmal zusammentreten und entscheiden, wie es für Sie danach weitergeht!“

Susan Bones hatte gesprochen, was man auch gemerkt hatte, doch an sich hatte sie ihre Aufgabe gut gemacht. Nur war Hermione ziemlich erschrocken, dass sie das nächste Jahr mit Lucius Malfoy verbringen musste. Sie hatte schon das Zusammenleben mit Ron nicht bestanden und jetzt mit einem wesentlich älteren Mann zusammenleben zu müssen, fand sie doch ziemlich komisch. Außerdem glaubte sie nicht, dass er mit ihrer Wohnung zufrieden wäre – zumal sie eigentlich zu klein war.

„Für dieses Jahr wird ihnen beiden ein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie werden sich in fünf Minuten in der Eingangshalle treffen, dort wird ein Portschlüssel auf sie warten und sie zu dem Haus bringen!“

Dafür war Hermione dankbar. Dann musste sie nur noch ihre Sachen dorthin bringen und könnte sich trotzdem um den Mann kümmern. Und sie hatte immer noch ihre Wohnung als Rückzugsort, wenn sie es doch nicht mehr aushielt. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ron und Harry. Beide schienen nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Urteil, doch sie protestierten nicht, sondern nahmen es stoisch hin. Früher hätte Ron das nicht gemacht und sie war dankbar dafür, dass er erwachsen geworden war.

Sie nahmen Malfoy seine Fesseln ab und führten ihn dann wieder nach draußen. Hermione wurde wieder durch den Besuchereingang nach draußen gelassen und war erleichtert. Sie hatte tatsächlich das geschafft, was sie wollte – Lucius war frei.

Lucius konnte seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen. Er war erleichtert, doch viel mehr als das. Er musste nicht mehr nach Askaban zurück, er konnte wieder ein Leben beginnen. Dabei störte es ihn nicht einmal die Zeit mit Miss Granger verbringen zu müssen, denn das war allemal besser, als in Askaban zu sitzen. Er hörte das alles und war glücklich – auch wenn er vermutlich erstmal noch keinen Zauberstab bekommen würde, doch selbst das kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Es ging ihm nur noch um sein eigenes Leben – und es würde schon reichen, wenn er Draco mal sehen könnte, um zu schauen, wie es seinem Jungen inzwischen ging.

Potter und Weasley brachten ihn nach draußen, sagten jedoch nichts, bis sie fast an der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. Dann nahm Weasley ihn noch einmal beiseite und schaute ihn finster an. Es war klar, dass er mit dem Ausgang nicht zufrieden war, aber er hatte auch nichts gesagt. Und in diesem Moment erinnerte der junge Mann ihn an Molly Weasley, er hatte den gleichen finsteren Ausdruck in den Augen, dass er für seine Lieben solange kämpfen würde, bis alle Feinde besiegt waren.

„Wenn Sie Hermione auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann werde ich Sie bis ans Ende der Welt jagen und Askaban würde ihnen wie das Paradies vorkommen!“, fauchte er wütend.

„Das habe ich nicht vor!“, erwiderte er ruhig, was den jungen Mann wohl aus der Rolle brachte. „Ich will ihr nicht schaden, ich bin froh, dass ich das hier erleben darf!“

„Ron, es reicht. Ich denke auch, dass er Mione nicht schaden wird. Er hat Askaban erlebt!“, mischte sich nun auch Potter ein und Ron senkte den Kopf. Er warf Harry einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch Potter schien sich seiner wirklich sicher zu sein.

Dann endlich brachten sie ihn in die Eingangshalle und dort stand sie schon. Wieder durchfuhr Lucius ein Schauer, als er sie sah. Heute trug sie wieder Rock und Bluse, sie sah einfach wundervoll aus. Er konnte auch diese Gefühle nicht beschreiben, doch am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt einfach an sie gezogen und sie geküsst. Sie hatte ihn gerettet und er wollte ihr irgendwie zeigen, wie dankbar er ihr war.

Schließlich stand er neben ihr, sie hatte schon eine ziemlich große Pfauenfeder in der Hand, die vermutlich ihr Portschlüssel sein würde. Sie nickte ihren beiden Freunden zu, doch irgendwie hatte er mehr erwartet, aber vielleicht würde sich der Portschlüssel auch bald aktivieren. Er griff ebenfalls nach der Feder und als hätte sie nur auf diese Berührung gewartet, aktivierte sie sich und sie wurden hineingezogen. Schließlich standen sie in einer kleinen Eingangshalle aus hellem Holz mit einer großen Garderobe. Sonst war die Halle leer und wirkte auch nicht wirklich wohnlich.

„Danke, Miss Granger!“, murmelte er.

„Ich denke, wenn wir hier jetzt schon zusammenleben, können Sie auch Hermione sagen. Und, das ist mein Job!“

„Gefangene aus Askaban holen?“, fragte er leicht zynisch. Sie schien es zu verstehen, denn sie lachte und Lucius schauderte wieder.

„Nein, den Menschen zu helfen. Wir sollten uns umschauen und ich muss auch schauen, wie ich von hier aus in meine Praxis komme. Ich kann leider meine Patienten nicht hängen lassen!“

Lucius nickte, das war ihm schon klar gewesen. Doch hier konnte er sich besser entspannen, als im Gefängnis und hier konnte er sich auch ablenken, wenn die Erinnerungen ihn zu übermannen drohten, auch wenn er sicher war, dass sie das nicht allgemein zulassen würde. Sie würde ihn wieder zwingen sich mit diesen Dingen auseinander zu setzen.

Das Haus an sich war gut aufgeteilt, es gab zwei identische Schlafzimmer, ein großes Arbeitszimmer, Küche, zwei Bäder und unten ein großes Wohnzimmer. Wenn es sein musste, konnten sie sich aus dem Weg gehen und müssten nicht ständig aufeinander hocken. Hermione stellte auch zufrieden fest, dass sie hier nicht allzu weit von ihren Räumen entfernt war, auch wenn sie recht oft bei den Zauberern zu Hause begrüßt wurde. Besonders ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts wollten eben nicht gesehen werden, wie sie bei einer Seelenklempnerin ein- und ausgingen.

Sie richteten sich beide recht schnell ein – Lucius hatte kaum noch Sachen und Hermione war ein sehr genügsamer Mensch. All ihre wichtigen Sachen hatte sie innerhalb weniger Stunden ins Haus bringen können, wobei sie ihre Unterlagen mit einigen Zaubern schützte. Die sollte niemand in die Finger bekommen.

Doch ihr wurde während dieser gesamten Zeit immer wieder bewusst, wie Lucius sie ansah. Sein Blick schien regelrecht zu glühen, wie vorhin im Gamot. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, war noch nicht oft so angesehen worden. Damals im vierten Jahr hatte Krum sie so angesehen, als wäre sie ein Schatz, den er beschützen müsste – und auch Ron hatte sie eine gewisse Zeit so angesehen, doch das hier war einfach noch anders, denn gerade bei Lucius Malfoy konnte sie es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Doch auch sie selbst konnte ihre Blicke nicht von ihm nehmen, denn am Abend als er geduscht und sich rasiert hatte, sah er tatsächlich wieder so gut aus, wie damals. Sie schluckte bei ihren eigenen Gedanken, doch sie konnte sich dagegen nicht wehren. Aber sie musste sich dagegen wehren, es war nicht normal sich zu diesem Mann hingezogen zu fühlen. Sicher, sie konnte ihn heiß finden, doch er war immer noch ihr Patient und damit war er tabu. Sie sollte ihm erst einmal nur helfen und mehr nicht. Trotzdem blieb es für sie schwer immer wieder ihre Blicke von ihm zu nehmen, um sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren. Heute Abend wollte sie ihn noch in Ruhe lassen, dieser Tag war sicher auch mehr als heftig für ihn gewesen. Außerdem wollte sie noch ein bisschen warten, bis er zu ihr kam. Viele sprachen dann leichter, als wenn sie immer wieder gedrängt wurden.

Er ging schließlich schlafen, Hermione blieb noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Das Haus war soweit möbliert, wie sie es brauchten, doch noch war es nicht wirklich gemütlich. Vermutlich würde sich das im Laufe des Jahres ändern. Aber schon ihre Bücher hier überall machten es für sie einfacher. Wenn sie diese fand, dann ging es ihr besser. Dann konnte sie auch ihre Albträume bekämpfen, denn immer wenn sie ängstlich aufwachte, dann warteten diese schon mit offenen Armen auf sie.

Doch schließlich war sie auch unendlich müde und ging nach oben in das zweite Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne jedoch noch einmal bei ihm reinzuschauen. Er schlief schon und momentan auch noch ziemlich ruhig. Das erleichterte sie, dann mussten sie vielleicht nicht so intensiv auf Tränke zurückgreifen. Inzwischen kannte sie schließlich auch das Potential der Abhängigkeit von diesen Tränken, man durfte sie nicht über zu lange Zeit nehmen.

Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass es ihrem Patienten gut ging, verschwand sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer und rollte sich in ihrem Bett zusammen. Schon kurz danach schlief sie auch ein, ohne Albträume oder ängstliches Aufwachen.

Die nächsten Wochen liefen eigentlich alle nach demselben Schema ab. Hermione war die erste, die aufstand, sich fertig machte und frühstückte. Dann ging sie in ihre Praxis, wusste deswegen auch nicht, wann Lucius aufstand. Der ließ sich morgens seine Zeit und dann von einem Hauselfen (vermutlich auch vom Ministerium gestellt) sein Frühstück bringen. Nicht einmal kam er auf den Gedanken das Wesen zurecht zu weisen, denn nicht nur dass er dann vermutlich gleich wieder eingesperrt werden würde, Hermione hatte für diese Wesen etwas übrig. Und wenn er eines nicht wollte, dann sie zu verlieren.

Nachmittags kam sie nach Hause, dann schwiegen sie sich meistens eine Weile an, doch er brach irgendwann meistens das Schweigen. Er erzählte ihr, welche Bilder ihm durch den Kopf gingen und sie hörte einfach nur zu. Manchmal gab sie ihm Hinweise oder unterstützte ihn, doch es half ihm schon sehr, dass er einfach mal darüber sprechen konnte. Er hörte bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch von ihr, dass er noch niemanden außer ihr sehen durfte, auch wenn seine Frau und sein Sohn sich schon nach ihm erkundigt hatten. Durch die Presse war wohl ein Aufschrei gegangen, doch er den Daily Prophet nicht.

Und doch konnte er es nicht lassen, sie immer wieder zu mustern. Sie jetzt zu Hause und damit in privater Umgebung zu erleben ließ ihn immer mehr verzweifeln, denn hier zu Hause trug sie auch immer sehr lockere Kleidung, die manchmal ein wenig sehr viel Haut zeigte. Lucius kämpfte mit sich selbst, mit seinen ehemaligen Überzeugungen und all dem. Davon konnte er ihr nichts erzählen, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie ihn dann zurück nach Askaban bringen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gar nicht so klein, denn mit seinem Interesse könnte sie sicher nichts anfangen.

Hermione wusste auch nicht mehr wohin mit ihren Gefühlen, die sie immer wieder zu übermannen drohten. Sie sah diesen Mann jeden Tag und irgendwann begann sie ihn ausversehen zu berühren, einfach um herauszufinden, wie sie selbst und auch er auf diese Berührungen reagierte. Manchmal bildete sie sich ein, dass er sich sogar richtig hinein zu schmiegen schien, aber es musste sich einfach um Einbildung handeln, denn dieser Mann konnte sie doch nicht mögen.

Für heute hatte sie sich vorgenommen endlich ernst zu machen, doch sie hatte auch vorher mit Ginny gesprochen. Ihr war nichts anderes eingefallen, doch tatsächlich hatte sie ihr helfen können, sie meinte einfach nur, dass sie es probieren sollte. Erst meinte sie, dass sie sich verhört hatte, doch Ginny hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Auch als Hermione ihr gesagt hatte, um welchen Mann es ging, war sie nicht von diesem Plan abgewichen. Sie hatte sogar gemeint, dass sie schon gewusst hatte, dass Hermione mal mit so einem Mann ankommen würde – Hermione war eben niemand, der sich einen normalen Mann aussuchte. Und es hatte sie erleichtert, dass Ginny so dachte, auch wenn die Rothaarige ihr geschworen hatte, dass sie Lucius foltern würde, wenn er ihr wehtun sollte. Hermione hatte daraufhin nichts zu sagen gewusst.

Und nun hatte sie Magengrummeln, doch sie würde es durchziehen. Sie war doch nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. Sie war mutig und sie hatte sich schon ganz anderen Sachen gestellt. Also würde sie es heute Abend schaffen diesen Mann zu küssen. Und sollte er sie nicht wollen, dass sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte, würde sie ihn an einen anderen Psychotherapeuten verweisen – es gab in Amerika inzwischen auch einige, die sich mit diesem Themenfeld befassen. Sollte er den Kuss gegen alle Widersprüche doch erwidern, dann würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte, allerdings nicht wusste, was das sein könnte.

Wie immer fand sie den blonden Mann im Wohnzimmer mit einem ihrer Bücher in der Hand. Er sah gut aus, inzwischen auch wieder richtig gepflegt. Das Buch erkannte sie recht schnell, auch wenn es sie verwunderte, denn es handelte sich dabei um einen Muggelklassiker, den sie sich eigentlich gekauft hatte, um ihn mal in Originalsprache zu lesen – denn Französisch war einfach wunderschön. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass er sich ein Buch von Muggeln nehmen würde.

„Guten Abend!“

„Hallo, Hermione!“

Er legte das Buch beiseite und schaute sie an. Auch heute sah sie wieder toll aus, doch am liebsten hätte er ihr den Rock hinuntergerissen, um zu schauen, ob sie tatsächlich so wunderschön war. Aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie nur etwas vorspielen würde. Sie war eine Schönheit geworden…auch wenn sie schon damals toll gewesen war, jedenfalls vom Aussehen her, mehr hatte er in ihr schließlich nicht gesehen.

Als sie auf ihn zukam, schluckte er, denn er sah etwas in ihren Augen, was er nicht einordnen konnte. Darin lag Angst, aber auch Entschlossenheit, sie musste irgendetwas mit sich selbst ausgemacht haben und in ihm kam Angst auf, dass es damit im Zusammenhang stand, dass er hier lebte. Vielleicht wollte sie wieder ihr selbstbestimmtes Leben haben, er könnte es ihr nicht verdenken, schließlich war er nun nicht die beste Gesellschaft.

Schließlich stand Hermione vor ihm und wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Händen. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach – Ginny hatte gesagt, sie soll einfach tun, was sie will – sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Wangen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn einfach. Ihr Herz flatterte vor Aufregung und Nervosität, ihr Magen schien sich umzudrehen, doch es fühlte sich auch gut an. Seine Lippen waren weich und er selbst rasiert. Dieser Kuss war so ganz anders, als alle die sie mit Ron geteilt hatte, die waren meistsens ziemlich feucht gewesen. Das hier fühlte sich wesentlich besser an, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie Lucius auf so einen Kuss reagierte.

Der blonde Malfoy war komplett geschockt – eben noch hatte er gedacht, dass die junge Hexe ihn zurück nach Askaban schicken würde und dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment blieb er einfach nur ruhig sitzen, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. Er konnte gar nicht so recht fassen, dass das tatsächlich passierte. Doch mit einem Mal spürte er, wie sie sich zurückziehen wollte, das konnte er nicht mehr zulassen, wo er sie jetzt schon einmal da hatte, wo er sie haben wollte.

Hastig griff er nach ihren Hüften und zog sie einfach an sich, auch wenn sie dabei auf seinem Schoß landete. Ihm war es gleich, dass er sich dabei vermutlich einige Blessuren zuziehen würde, das war in diesem Moment egal. Dann packte er ihren Nacken und begann sie richtig zu küssen. Er eroberte ihren Mund, drängte dann ihre Lippen auseinander und konnte sie endlich richtig schmecken. Gott, genau das hatte er spüren wollen. Sie schmeckte nach Kaffee und Zahnpasta, doch das störte ihn nicht, diese Mischung gefiel ihm sehr gut.

Keuchend löste er sich irgendwann von ihr, sein Herz wummerte gegen ihres, sie saß irgendwie verkeilt auf seinem Schoß, aber er hatte sie dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Ihre Lippen waren rotgeküsst und sie atmete ebenso schwer, wie er. Ungläubig traf ihr Blick auf seinen und er grinste leicht. Sie hatte anscheinend erwartet, dass er sie zurückweisen würde. Doch das könnte er nicht, diese kleine Hexe hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, als sogar seine Familie ihn schon aufgegeben hatte – und dafür war er ihr mehr als dankbar. Doch es war nicht nur Dankbarkeit, es war auch dieses Gefühl, dass er sie einfach für sich wollte. Sie war schön, sie war klug und sie sah mehr, als andere Menschen. Er fragte sich ohnehin, warum sich diese Hexe noch für niemandem entschieden hat, sie musste doch eigentlich umschwärmt werden.

„Du…“, keuchte sie leise.

„Ja, ich?“

Irgendwie fand er zu einem Stück von sich selbst zurück, diese Selbstsicherheit. Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn wollte, sonst hätte sie ihn niemals im Leben geküsst. Und irgendwie gefiel es ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr nur leer und abgeschlagen fühlte. Als er ihre roten Wangen sah, fühlte er sich noch besser, denn irgendwie hatte er es vermisst, dass eine Frau ihn so ansah.

„Ich will dich!“, schnurrte er gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie erneut, wenn auch dieses Mal nur sehr kurz.

„Aber…ich…“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ahnte worüber sie sich Gedanken machte, doch in diesem Moment wollte er nicht an die Zukunft denken. Es waren vielleicht triebgesteuerte Gedanken dahinter, doch er wollte diese Hexe – jetzt, warm und weich unter ihm, voller Verlangen nach ihm.

„Wir können nachher über die Zukunft reden“, murmelte er wieder gegen ihre Lippen und spürte, wie sie gegen ihn sank.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie ihre geschah, doch als Lucius sie küsste, da war alles weggewischt. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie nicht wollen würde. Und dann hatte er sie einfach gepackt und sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie sich ihrer Wirkung auf ihn bewusst geworden, denn er wurde unter ihr hart, was ihr gefiel. Sicher, auch Ron hatte auf sie reagiert, ähnlich wie Krum, doch Lucius war ein gänzlich anderes Kaliber. Immer noch, dachte sie, könnte er jede Frau haben, die er wollte, denn auch wenn er sein Ansehen verloren hatte, er sah immer noch gut aus.

Und nun wollte er sie. Doch sobald er ihre Lippen freigab, kamen die Gedanken, gegen die sich bisher so gewehrt hatte – die Zukunft. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass es viel zu früh dafür war. Sie konnte noch nichts planen, immerhin könnte er auch nur Sex wollen, doch sie hatte einfach unheimliche Angst davor. Sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, der das auf sich zukommen lassen konnte. Sie wollte am liebsten immer alles planen, doch als er ihr versprach, dass sie später darüber sprechen würden, da konnte sie nachgeben. Und all diese Berührungen fühlten sich ohnehin viel zu gut an, als dass sie sich noch lange gegen ihn wehren könnte. Auch ihre Gedanken kommen langsam zur Ruhe, sodass sie sich vollständig auf ihn einlassen konnte.

Hermione wehrte sich nicht, als er sie hochhob und weiterhin immer wieder küsste. Sie genoss es viel zu sehr, was nun passieren würde. Klar, es war auch irgendwie Angst dabei, doch eigentlich war sie noch mehr aufgeregt und vor allem auch erregt. Sie wollte das, was nun passieren würde so sehr und sie wollte es nur noch von ihm. Sie meinte, dass sie am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung zitterte, doch er schien das nicht wahrzunehmen, oder vielleicht ging es auch nur ihr so. Aber er war zärtlich zu ihr, seine Küsse blieben erst mal noch sanft und zart. Erst als sie in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren, presste er sie gegen die Tür und nahm sich, was er wollte. Er küsste sie besitzergreifend und nun wanderten seine Finger einfach unter ihre Kleidung.

Hermione stöhne auf, als sie das spürte. Seine Finger waren kühl auf ihrer überhitzten Haut, was irgendwie einen interessanten Kontrast bildete. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlen würde. Er hatte ihre Bluse schnell geöffnet und schob sie ihr von den Schultern, sodass sie obenherum nur noch ihren BH trug. Lucius kam ein Schnurren über die Lippen, als er das sah, auch wenn der BH sehr einfach gehalten war – ihm gefiel es. Dieser BH verlieh ihr irgendwie ein unschuldiges Aussehen, was er bei dieser Hexe auch erwartet hatte. Doch lange konnte er sich damit nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, doch er wollte sie endlich unter sich.

„Hermione…ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte…“, flüsterte er ihr entgegen und schaute ihr in die braunen Augen. _Wie Schokolade_ – ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Verdammt, wie konnte sie nur so unglaublich sexy sein und dabei doch so unschuldig.

Ein Nicken kam von ihr und er stürzte sich regelrecht auf sie, musste sich zurückhalten, um ihr nicht die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen. Doch er wusste, dass er ihr auch Lust schenken musste. Wenn ein Mann das nicht konnte, dann ist er kein richtiger Mann. Vielleicht nicht in jungen Jahren, doch in seinem Alter sollte ein Mann es schaffen sich soweit zurückzuhalten, dass auch eine Frau ihre Kosten kommen könnte.

Er löste ihren BH und schloss die Hände um ihre Brüste. Sie waren nicht so unglaublich groß, wie bei anderen Frauen. Sie hatte genau die richtige Größe, sodass sie etwa in seine Hände passten, ein bisschen größer waren sie. Ihre Haut war an den Brüsten ein wenig heller, was seltsam aussah, ihn aber nicht störte. Vermutlich hat sie im Sommer nur unregelmäßig Sonne bekommen können. Doch dann schauderte sie und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass sie hier halbnackt stand – und auch wenn es im Zimmer recht warm war, war es doch zu kalt, um hier halbnackt zu stehen.

Augenblicklich griff er an ihren Rock und zog ihn zusammen mit ihrem Slip hinunter. Dann verfrachtete er sie in sein Bett und kam zu ihr, um sie erst noch einmal zu küssen. Währenddessen verwünschte er es, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, um auch seine Kleidung verschwinden zu lassen. Das würde in diesem Moment vieles erleichtern. Aber er hatte ihn nicht und musste nun auch noch seine Kleidung loswerden.

Hermione wusste irgendwie, was den Mann über ihr beschäftigte und schaffte es mit einem stummen Zauber an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen. Das war einer der wenigen Zauber, die sie auf diese Art konnte, doch in diesem Moment war das sehr hilfreich. Sie tippte seine Kleidung an und endlich war er nackt über ihr.

Lucius war mehr als erleichtert, als die kleine Hexe unter ihm seine Intention erkannte und er endlich nackt war. So ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser und er konnte ihre Haut an seiner spüren. Verdammt, sie war so heiß, dass er kaum wusste, wo er sie zuerst berühren sollte. Ihre Brüste reckten sich ihm entgegen, doch auch ihre Lippen waren so wundervoll, dass er sie küssen wollte. Ihren Hals wollte er mit Malen übersehen, ebenso wie ihren restlichen Körper. Und dann zog ihn das kleine Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen an.

Er konnte seine Finger nicht mehr ruhig halten und wanderte an ihre Mitte, um sie zu massieren. Ihn überraschte die unglaubliche Hitze und Feuchtigkeit dort. Sicher, sie hatte seine Küsse erwidert und sich von ihm auch in dieses Bett ziehen lassen, doch vielleicht wollte sie doch nicht so weit gehen. Aber sie hielt ihn nicht auf, also machte er einfach weiter. Sanft suchte er ihren Nervenknoten und begann ihn zu massieren, was mit einem Aufstöhnen quittiert wurde. Nach diesem Laut konnte er süchtig werden. Er konnte seine Hand in diesem Moment auch nicht mehr wegnehmen, so gut fühlte sich das auch für ihn an. Klar, eigentlich kam er nicht auf seine Kosten, doch das hier fand er schon immer besser, als die eigene Befriedigung – in den Genuss war auch schon Narcissa gekommen, die das jedoch selbst gar nicht so sehr gewollt hatte. Sie wollte sich auch um ihren Mann kümmern, doch Lucius mochte es eben lieber, wenn er sich um eine Frau kümmern konnte.

Und als er in Hermiones Gesicht sah, wusste er auch wieder, warum er das so sehr liebte – sie wirkte komplett gelöst, hatte sich schon fallen lassen. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert. Sie selbst war in ihrer Lust gefangen. Lucius küsste ihre Lippen, fing ihr Stöhnen auf und empfand das alles als sehr befriedigend für sich selbst. Er spürte, wie ihre Muskeln begannen sich anzuspannen und wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie kam und er freute sich schon darauf, er wollte wissen, wie sie dann aussah.

Als sie explodierte, wusste Hermione nicht einmal, wo oben und unten war. Noch nie hatte sie solche Fingerfertigkeit erlebt, nicht einmal bei sich selbst – und dabei wusste sie doch eigentlich selbst am besten, was sie mochte. Aber Lucius hatte sie noch höher getrieben, als sie es selbst geschafft hatte mit ihren eigenen Fingern. Ihr Orgasmus hatte tief in ihrem Inneren begonnen und sich dann immer weiter verbreitet, bis sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Blicklos starrte sie an die Decke über ihr und fühlte dem Pulsieren in ihrem Körper nach. Das war einfach so unglaublich – das wollte sie wirklich noch viel öfter fühlen.

„Lucius…“, keuchte sie leise. Jetzt wollte sie noch mehr fühlen, denn wenn er schon mit seinen Finger schon so talentiert war, wollte sie wirklich wissen, wie er mit anderen Körperteilen Lust bereiten konnte.

„Ja, meine Schöne?“, fragte Lucius.

Er war einfach nur gefangen von ihrem Anblick, denn sie war wunderschön. In dem Moment, wo sie gekommen war, hatte sie den Rücken durchgebogen und einfach nur an die Decke gestarrt, doch er hatte in ihren Augen all die wunderschönen Gefühle gesehen, reine unverfälschte Lust und vor allem das Verlangen nach ihm. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass er diese Gefühle in ihr hervorrufen konnte. Narcissa wollte das ja so meistens nicht.

Langsam kam sie wieder runter, Lucius küsste sie während dieser Zeit nur sehr sanft, damit weiterhin ihre Lust brannte, aber nicht augenblicklich wieder so hochloderte. Er wollte sie wieder hochbringen, doch sie sollte es komplett genießen können und nicht halb im Delirium liegen.

Endlich klärte sich ihr Blick wieder, er fing noch einmal ihre Lippen ein und küsste sie hart und verlangend. Sie schien es zu genießen und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Für ihn könnte es so bleiben, auch wenn er endlich in ihren Körper wollte. Aber erstmal wollte er sie genau darauf vorbereiten, damit sie sich entspannen konnte, wenn er sie in Besitzt nahm. Er wusste, dass er selbst groß war und er hoffte, dass er sie nicht allzu sehr verletzen würde.

Hermione konnte wieder klar denken und seinen Kuss wahrnehmen. Sie genoss es sehr von ihm geküsst zu werden, denn er schien wirklich Ahnung davon zu haben. Doch sie spürte ihn nun auch hart und heiß an ihrem Bein pulsieren. Schon so konnte sie wahrnehmen, dass er groß war und ihr Magen begann zu flattern. Entjungfert hatte sie selbst, weil sie das von keinem Mann übernehmen lassen wollte. Doch das hier war das erste, was für sie mit einem Mann über Petting hinausging. Aber sie wollte es so sehr, deswegen krallt sie sich auch an ihm fest.

„Ich will dich!“

„Gut, ich dich auch!“, antwortete er und rollte sich nun endlich auf sie. Sie stöhnte leise auf, denn nun konnte sie seine Wärme noch deutlicher spüren und auch noch etwas anderes.

Mit seiner Hand dirigierte er seine Erektion an ihren Eingang und sie stöhnte auf, als sie seine Eichel an dieser doch sehr empfindlichen Stelle spürte. Es war seltsam, doch sie war feucht, deswegen tat es auch nicht weh, als er zum ersten Mal in sie eindrang. Im ersten Moment war es einfach nur ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sie so sehr gedehnt wurde, doch das kannte sie von ihrem Spielzeug schon. Das Gefühl verschwand, sobald er tiefer in sie eingedrungen war. Hermione keuchte leise, doch es fühlte sich gut an.

Lucius brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich wieder an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, er hatte es schon zu lange nicht mehr erlebt. Es brauchte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, dass er nicht begann, wie wild in sie hineinzustoßen. Das würde er nämlich am liebsten sofort tun, doch er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Er wollte das alles hier eigentlich noch viel öfter tun.

Endlich schien sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnt zu haben, doch immer noch kostete es ihn viel Selbstbeherrschung. Ganz langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, erst nur kleine Stöße in sie hinein. Sie zuckte um ihn herum zusammen und grub ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken, was ihn fast die Selbstkontrolle kostete. Nur knapp konnte er sich davon abhalten sofort in sie zu hämmern, aber noch schaffte er es.

„Mione…“, flüsterte er. „Lass das…“

Noch einmal bohrte sie ihm ihre Nägel in den Rücken und dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog sich vollständig aus ihr zurück, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Muskeln versuchten ihn festzuhalten, doch das schafften sie nicht aufgrund ihrer Nässe nicht. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie sich ihm so auslieferte, so musste es seiner Meinung aussehen. Und wenn sie es unbedingt hart wollte, dann konnte sie das bekommen.

Er hatte sich fast vollständig aus ihr zurückgezogen und verharrte nun vor ihrem Eingang, bis sie frustriert aufstöhnte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte darin nur Lust. Als er sich jedoch sicher war, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn gerichtet hatte, stieß er erneut in sie, was ihr einen leisen Schrei entlockte. Sofort zog er sich auch wieder zurück und machte so weiter. Dieser schnelle Rhythmus schien ihr zu gefallen, denn immer wieder schrie sie auf.

Hermione wusste nicht mehr wohin, denn als Lucius diesen harten Rhythmus anschlug, meinte sie zu explodieren. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, wie er immer wieder in sie fuhr, jedoch ohne lange zu verweilen. Ihr Magen schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen und sie krallte sich an ihm fest, um sich nicht in diesem Strudel zu verlieren. Es war einfach viel zu viel, aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut. Dieser Mann war mehr, als sie je erwartet hatte.

Und dann schien ihr Unterleib einfach nur noch zu explodieren, sie konnte den Orgasmus weder aufhalten noch hinauszögern. Sie war einfach schon viel zu nah dran gewesen und jetzt spürte sie nur noch, wie ihre Muskeln sich krampfartig um ihn zusammenzogen. Noch immer konnte sie ihn nicht halten, denn die Feuchtigkeit schien noch zuzunehmen. Aber sie nahm auch sonst nichts mehr wahr, nur noch ihren pulsierenden Unterleib.

Lucius war von dem Anblick, als sie kam aufs Neue begeistert und er wusste, dass er das noch wesentlich öfter sehen wollte. Das hier, das würde er nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben. Auch seine Lust war fast auf dem Höhepunkt. Er hoffte, dass die kleine Hexe verhütete, denn er hatte an keine Maßnahmen gedacht. Das war im Eifer des Gefechts einfach untergegangen und er konnte sich gerade auch nicht mehr richtig aus ihr zurückziehen.

Seine Eier schienen überzukochen und dann spürte er seinen eigenen Orgasmus. Er kam so hart, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einmal war es bei Narcissa so gewesen, doch das hier war besser, denn er spürte gleichzeitig, wie sie sich weiterhin an ihm festkrallte. Immer wieder kam ein Schwall aus ihm heraus, bis er sich regelrecht ausgelaugt fühlte. Nun konnte er wirklich nicht mehr.

Er brauchte ein bisschen, doch schließlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er viel zu schwer für diese zarte Frau war. Er rollte sich irgendwie mit ihr herum und zog die Decke nach oben, sodass sie darunter lagen. Und als er seine kleine Hexe anschaute, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie wirklich ausgelaugt haben musste. Und so sollte es für ihn auch sein.

Sehr viel später wurde Hermione wieder ein bisschen klarer im Kopf. Immer wieder hatte sie noch den Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus hinterher gefühlt. Sie hatten sich unglaublich angefühlt und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie keine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Sie war einfach nur still und genoss den Mann unter sich. Mit diesem Ergebnis hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet und sie hatte auch ein bisschen Angst, dass es für ihn nur Sex sein könnte – und vor allem einmalig.

„Lucius?“, fragte sie leise und hörte selbst, dass ihre Stimme leicht rau war.

„Ja, meine Schönheit?“

„Was war das hier?“

„Das war fantastischer Sex, den ich gern wiederholen würde. So oft wie möglich!“

Es erleichterte Hermione, dass er ihn wiederholen wollte, denn das wollte sie auch. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde mit einem Mann intim zu werden, doch es war einfach perfekt gewesen und wenn es nach ihr ging, dann könnten sie das gern immer wiederholen.

„Ich auch!“, antwortete sie schließlich.

„Na dann ist gut.“

Hermione schwieg wieder einen Moment, aber wenn er das schon ähnlich sah, dann konnte sie hoffen, dass sie vielleicht auch in anderen Dingen gleicher Meinung waren. Sie war vielleicht ein bisschen in ihn verliebt und sie wollte auch unbedingt mehr von diesem Sex, doch sie konnte sich momentan noch keine Beziehung vorstellen. Sie kannten sich einfach noch zu wenig.

„Ich…wie stellst du dir das vor?“, fragte sie schließlich mit allem Mut, den sie aufbringen konnte.

„Nun, ich denke, der Sex sollte weiterhin exklusiv sein und alles andere lassen wir auf uns beide zukommen?“

Hermione nickte an seiner Brust. Mit dieser Lösung war sie mehr als einverstanden. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendwann eine Beziehung, aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur jetzt fantastischer Sex und nach diesem Jahr würden sie getrennte Wege gehen. Es war einfach alles möglich und auch wenn Hermione sonst jemand war, der plante, so war sie mit dieser Lösung mehr als einverstanden.


End file.
